Nic nie było dobrze
by Jodyna
Summary: Voldemort upadł i miało być dobrze, a nie jest. Zakon Feniksa w rozsypce, Harry zaginął, a śmierciożercy pod nowym dowództwem Yaxleya i Rookwooda próbują odzyskać swoją pozycję i przejąć władzę w Ministerstwie. Jak tu poskładać swoje życie i powstrzymać nową nadchodzącą nawałnicę? Antyutopia, non-kanon, intryga polityczna i cała masa najdziwniejszych pairingów Bill/Fleur, LM/NM
1. Rozdział 1

Betowała** Esbeth J. Lorensen** - olbrzymie, olbrzymie podziękowania :)

_Dedykowana Yolande, _  
_za tytuł (jest zarąbisty, co tu ukrywać)_  
_za fantastyczne dyskusje nad tekstem_  
_za te koszmarnie wciągające fiki, które obudziły mój ff nałóg_  
_za towarzystwo w obłędzie_  
_za ty-już-wiesz-za-co :)_

**Nic nie było dobrze**

Hermetyda Robins zawsze uważała, że jej życie byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, gdyby bezkrytycznie przyjmowała wszystko, co było jej mówione. Na swoje nieszczęście, w jej głowie odzywał się mały przekorny głosik, który wprost uwielbiał doszukiwać się drugiego, trzeciego czy dwudziestego dna w każdej wypowiedzi, czy sytuacji. I właśnie ten głosik dostawał ostatnio istnego szału, kiedy Hermetydzie zdarzało się czytać „Proroka Codziennego". Artykuły na pozór nie były niepokojące. Tu relacje planów odbudowy Hogwartu, tam siermiężne opisy śmierci Voldemorta, gdzieniegdzie wywody jakichś przekonanych o własnej genialności narwańców, którzy próbowali dowieść, że całego konfliktu można było uniknąć, gdyby tylko skorzystano z dyplomacji. I pośród tej całej pisaniny jakaś krótka notatka, że Pius Thicknesse ma zamiar szczegółowo zlustrować swoich współpracowników odnośnie wspierania Czarnego Pana. Ten sam Pius Thicknesse, który nie bardzo było wiadomo, co robił przed głównym starciem z Voldemortem. A potem kolejna informacja mówiąca o tym, że Ministerstwo ma zamiar, oczywiście dla dobra obywateli, tłumić wszelkie podejrzane działania mogące naruszyć panujący spokój. Tylko kto miałby go naruszać, skoro Ministerstwo z uporem maniaka twierdziło, że śmierciożercy zostali pokonani i unieszkodliwieni? Czyżby więc ktoś jednak się ostał? A może, szeptał uparty głosik, ciemna strona przygotowuje się do następnego ataku?

Hermetyda, coraz bardziej niespokojna, przesiadywała każdą wolną chwilę w bibliotece, przegrzebując się przez kolejne gazety i dostępne materiały, szukając czegoś, co stanowiłoby konkretny dowód. Jak do tej pory znalazła niewiele, wszystko opierało się na poszlakach, a osoby, które próbowała o to delikatnie wypytać, natychmiast milkły. To tworzyło kolejne pytania, a pośród nich jedno najważniejsze na czele – skoro Czarny Pan upadł, czemu wszyscy byli tacy nerwowi? Ten strach, to nie była tylko obawa, że gdzieś tam mogą znajdować się niedobitki jego popleczników. To bardziej lęk, że ktoś może usłyszeć za dużo i pewnego dnia nie wróci się do domu. Czuło się to nawet u niej w Magicznym Urzędzie Morskim, który – nie ma co ukrywać – nie odgrywał nie wiadomo jakiej roli w Ministerstwie i przez większość czasu zajmował się sprawdzaniem stanu przystani oraz wydawaniem pozwoleń na żeglugę.

Hermetyda miała na tyle rozsądku, aby wiedzieć, że cokolwiek by się działo, nie poradzi sobie z tym sama. Przy tak delikatnej sprawie jak ta istniała tylko jedna osoba, której mogła w pełni zaufać.

Było coś nieprawdopodobnie urzekającego i irytującego w sposobie, w jaki Neville zajmował się swoimi roślinami. Urzekającego, bo w każdym jego geście dało się dostrzec głęboką troskę i czułość; gdzie każdy, nawet najmniejszy kwiatek dostawał jego pełną uwagę, a każdy listek był zbadany, czy czasem nic mu nie dolega. Irytującego zaś, bo człowiek nie mógł opędzić się od myśli, że to jednak on powinien być ważniejszy niż jakieś głupie _zielsko_.

– Neville, ja się naprawdę martwię. Jest coraz więcej niepokojących symptomów, że dzieje się coś złego i nie wiem, co się stanie, jeśli jakoś nie zareagujemy.

Mężczyzna dalej klęczał bez słowa, metodycznie wyrywając chwasty. Kiedy wyrwał ostatni, podniósł się i spojrzał na Hermetydę.

– Nie sądzę, żeby były powody do niepokoju. Wojna się już skończyła, dzięki Merlinowi, a teraz trzeba jakoś to wszystko poukładać. Ministerstwo przejęło kontrolę nad sytuacją i, jak na razie, świetnie sobie radzi.

Hermetyda spojrzała na niego, nie wierząc w to, co usłyszała. Spodziewała się po nim wszystkiego, ale nie takiej uległości i bierności. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu nie zważając na nic, walczył ze śmierciożercami, broniąc uczniów w Hogwarcie i niemal stracił życie w pojedynku z Carrowem, a teraz ignoruje potencjalne zagrożenie? Czy to traumatyczne wydarzenia tak go zmieniły? A może zawsze był taki? Nie, w to nigdy nie uwierzy!

– Że akurat ty mówisz coś takiego! Doskonale widziałeś, co zrobiło, a raczej czego _nie _zrobiło Ministerstwo, kiedy zaczęły pojawiać się sygnały, że coś może być nie w porządku i Voldemort powraca. Nie chcę, aby historia się powtórzyła.

Zwłaszcza, że nie mamy już Pottera, który mógłby go powstrzymać, dopowiedział niecichnący głosik.

Neville patrzył przez dłuższą chwilę na Hermetydę. Zdawało się jej, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale zamiast tego przywołał zaklęciem sekator i zajął się pobliskim krzakiem róży.

– Voldemort nie żyje. Ta historia już się skończyła.

– Skąd masz pewność?

– Bo tam byłem i widziałam to na własne oczy – odparł spokojnie.

Hermetyda poczuła się przegrana i zawiedziona. Była taka pewna, że Neville jej uwierzy i jakoś pomoże, a on to wszystko zbagatelizował, chociaż przecież sam był w większym niebezpieczeństwie niż inni.

– Przemyśl to wszystko jeszcze. Proszę cię – powiedziała Hermetyda już całkiem zrezygnowana.

Po czym aportowała się do swojego mieszkania, nie chcąc nikogo widzieć.

Hermetyda rzuciła zaklęcie podgrzewające na posiłek i apatycznie zaczęła go jeść. Na dzisiejszego Proroka starała się nawet nie zerkać. Co ona tam może wiedzieć? Może rzeczywiście przesadza i szuka dziury w całym? Nie walczyła w końcu w pierwszej linii, starając się zamiast tego pomóc rannym na tyle, na ile umiała. O śmierci Voldemorta dowiedziała się, jak wszyscy – z przekazu innych. Tak samo o tym, co się stało z Harrym Potterem. Może teraz paranoicznie boi się, że cały ten koszmar może powrócić i doszukuje się czegoś, czego nie ma? A jednak instynkt mówił jej coś innego, a on jak dotąd nigdy jej nie zawiódł. Coś się szykowało i to coś potwornego.

Hermetyda poczuła, jak rodzi się w niej żelazna determinacja. Przekona Neville'a. Pójdzie do niego jutro, a jeśli trzeba, to i pojutrze, i popojutrze i każdego następnego dnia. Przekona go i razem przygotują się na najgorsze. Nie pozwoli, aby coś mu się stało. On uratował ją, a teraz ona uratuje jego – jest mu to winna. Gdyby wtedy nie był tak szybki i nie zauważył Carrowa, już by nie żyła. Śmierciożerca zaszedł ją od tyłu i tylko refleks, dzięki któremu Neville w ostatniej chwili chwycił ją za ramię, sprawił, że Avada minęła ją dosłownie o centymetry.

Pokrzepiona nowym planem ruszyła do łóżka, szczegółowo obmyślając, co jutro powie Longbottonowi.

Hermetyda obudziła się natychmiast, kiedy ktoś zasłonił dłonią jej usta. Znaleźli mnie, pomyślała przerażona, próbując dostrzec coś w ciemności panującej w pokoju. Gdzie różdżka? Powinna być pod poduszką. Zawsze ją tam chowała, aby móc się w każdej chwili bronić. Tylko że wojna skończyła się, a różdżka prawdopodobnie leżała sobie spokojnie w kuchni, gdzie ją ostatnio zostawiła. Hermetyda czuła, jak ogarnia ją czysta panika. Nie zważając na nic, zaczęła się miotać i wyrywać, próbując uwolnić od napastnika.

– Herma, spokojnie – powiedział znajomy i kojący głos.

Zaskoczona przestała się szamotać, próbując jakoś poskładać rozbiegane myśli. Ręka została cofnięta, a chwilę później pokój rozjaśnił się od zaklęcia _Lumos_. W błękitnym świetle oczy Neville'a zdawały się być lazurowe, a twarz blada i poważna.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała niespokojnie dziewczyna, próbując jakoś ukryć zakłopotanie ze swojego zachowania.

– Musimy porozmawiać, ale nie tutaj. Ubierz się.

Hermetyda bez słowa wstała i zaczęła wyciągać ubrania z szafy, starają się przy tym nie myśleć, jak śmiesznie musi wyglądać w swojej ukochanej piżamie w stokrotki. Przebrała się w czarne spodnie i bluzę tak szybko, jak mogła, na nogi założyła tenisówki, a długie, jasne włosy spięła w ciasny kok. Różdżka rzeczywiście leżała na stole w kuchni. Schowała ją szybko do kieszeni i gotowa wróciła do sypialni.

– Gdzie idziemy? – zapytała w końcu.

– Za chwilę. Chodź – Neville wyciągnął do niej rękę.

Hermetyda przywarła do niego, obejmując go mocno w pasie. Choć do aportacji zbiorowej wystarczał minimalny kontakt fizyczny, to im bliżej rzucającego zaklęcie ktoś się znajdował, tym łatwiejsza ona była i zmniejszało się ryzyko, że dojdzie do przerwania połączenia. Hermetyda zamknęła oczy, próbując wyciszyć umysł, aby nie zaingerować w czar. Już dawno temu przekonała się, że najlepszym sposobem było skupić się na jednej rzeczy. Ot na przykład Neville'u, który pachniał ziemią, świeżym potem i jakąś wodą kolońską, której nazwy nie znała, ale która zawsze nieodparcie kojarzyła się jej z Longbottonem. Hermetyda za każdym razem sobie obiecywała, że zapyta go o nazwę tych perfum, ale było jej okropnie głupio.

Nagłe szarpnięcie, poczucie wessania, a następnie gwałtownego wyplucia były wyraźnym znakiem, że dotarli na miejsce. Hermetydzie zakręciło się w głowie, ale szybko złapała równowagę. Pospiesznie rozejrzała się wokół. Z tego, co mogła zauważyć w mętnym świetle ulicznej latarni, znajdowali się w jakimś starym, mocno zniszczonym budynku. Wszędzie wokół leżała gruba warstwa pyłu, okna zostały zabite deskami, a w pokoju znajdowały się tylko dwa krzesła i stary odrapany stół. Patrząc na zarysowane ściany i kruszący się sufit, można było się bać, czy całość nie zwali się człowiekowi na głowę.

– Dobrze, tu możemy bezpiecznie porozmawiać – stwierdził Neville, siadając na jednym kiwającym się krześle.

– Bezpiecznie, o ile ta cała rudera nie spadnie nam na łeb – stwierdziła półżartem Hermetyda, ale zaraz spoważniała. – Gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? I czemu w ogóle musieliśmy się tutaj aportować? Coś się stało, prawda? Kolejny atak?

– Usiądź, wszystko ci wyjaśnię – odparł spokojnie Neville.

Hermetyda posłuchała, próbując uzbroić się jeszcze w resztki cierpliwości.

– Powiedz mi tylko, czy z kimś rozmawiałaś o swoich wątpliwościach, o których mi wczoraj mówiłaś?

– Nie, tylko z tobą.

– To dobrze – stwierdził Neville, a na jego twarzy zarysowała się wyraźna ulga. – Nie mów o nich nikomu. Twoje pytanie budzą niepokój i docierają do różnych groźnych osób. Mam podejrzenia, że możesz być od jakiegoś czasu obserwowana, a po naszej wczorajszej rozmowie z całą pewnością założą ci podsłuch i śledzenie aportacyjne. Dlatego też musiałem porozmawiać z tobą zanim do tego dojdzie.

– Skąd wiesz? – Hermetyda próbowała opanować chaos, który zaczynał tworzyć jej się w głowie.

– Bo ja jestem śledzony i podsłuchiwany już od dobrych paru miesięcy. Chyba nawet nie zliczę, ilu animagów chodzi za mną każdego dnia w każdej możliwej formie. Jeden trafił z poważnym zatruciem do św. Munga, kiedy w formie żuka siedział na drzewie, które spryskiwałam przeciwko mszycom. – Na twarzy Neville'a pojawił się mimowolny uśmiech.

– Ale kto za tym stoi? Voldemort nie żyje, sam to mówiłeś. Jacyś jego poplecznicy? Śmierciożercy są na listach gończych, a takie podsłuchy i śledzenie to nie w ich stylu. O wiele bardziej woleliby bezpośredni atak i tortury, aby dowiedzieć się, co się stało. Takie działanie pasuje raczej do działania rządowego… – zamarła, przerażona tą myślą.

Neville skinął głową, a wyraz twarzy pełen smutku i zrezygnowania sam w sobie był odpowiedzią.

– Zakon liczył, że jeśli Voldemort upadnie, to my przejmiemy Ministerstwo i usuniemy wszystkich jego zwolenników. Niestety Harry'ego zabrakło, nas było za mało, śmierciożercy okazali się lepiej zorganizowani, niż sądziliśmy. Po śmierci Czarnego Pana, jak zwykli nazywać tego potwora, władzę przejął Yaxley i Rookwood. Na razie działają w cieniu i starają się umocnić swoją pozycję, ale kiedy im się uda, to będzie sto razy gorzej niż było, bo nawet nie bardzo mamy jak się bronić.

– Mają duże wpływy w Ministerstwie? – zapytała Hermetyda, przerażona taką wizją. Jak mogła być taka ślepa i tego nie zauważyć?

– Jeszcze nie. Wiele śmierciożerców zginęło i w Ministerstwie po śmierci Voldemorta mnóstwo przychylnych im osób zmieniło zdanie. Mimo to wciąż jest tam niemało ludzi, którzy, jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, to ich poprze. Obecnie szale w Ministerstwie nie przechyliły się jeszcze na żadną ze stron, ale każdy dzień może doprowadzić do zmiany sytuacji.

Przegramy tę wojnę, uświadomiła sobie Hermetyda. Pokonaliśmy szaleńcza z olbrzymią mocą, ale jego spuścizna jest na tyle mocna, że sprawy toczą się już własnym trybem i nawet bez niego się zrealizują. I ten cały wysiłek, te poświęcone życia w obronie ich świata pójdą na marne. Jak to powstrzymać?

Hermetyda zerwała się z miejsca i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju w te i we te, wzbijając w powietrze tumany kurzu. Neville obserwował ją ze spokojem.

– Myślałam, że ten koszmar już się skończył, a tu okazuje się, że jest tylko gorzej i gorzej. Przedtem mieliśmy Harry'ego, Dumbledore'a i cały Zakon, a teraz? – zapytała żałośnie.

Neville wstał i chwycił ją za ramiona, zatrzymując w miejscu i zmuszając do spojrzenia na niego.

– Zrobimy to, co do nas należy. Jak zawsze – jego słowa były dla Hermetydy kojące. Jeżeli Neville wierzył, że dadzą sobie radę, to tak będzie. Nigdy jej nie zawiódł i musi wierzyć mu również teraz.

– Musimy mieć jakiś plan – powiedziała spokojniej dziewczyna. – Nawet niewielki kamień może wywołać lawinę, jeśli tylko wie się, gdzie go zrzucić.

– Dlatego też wrócimy do siebie i będziemy udawać, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, aby osoby, które nas śledzą, niczego nie podejrzewały. Ty postaraj się sprawiać wrażenie, jakbyś znudziła się poszukiwaniem i zadawaniem pytań, a ja spróbuję się skontaktować z innymi osobami, które mogą nam pomóc. Kiedy będziemy wiedzieć, kto jest po naszej stronie, będziemy mogli wymyślić, co robić dalej.

Hermetyda spojrzała na niego z uznaniem. Wiedziała, że Neville jest świetnym dowódcą – udowodnił jej to wielokrotnie w Hogwarcie – ale nie podejrzewała, że poza gryfońską szlachetnością ma w sobie tyle ślizgońskiego sprytu. Najwyraźniej jeszcze wiele musiała się dowiedzieć o Longbottomie.

Uzgodnili, że za cztery dni, jeśli wszystko będzie szło zgodnie z planem i nikt niczego nie będzie podejrzewał, spotkają się w tym samym miejscu o tej samej porze.


	2. Rozdział 2

_Dzisiaj będzie emo, bo… czemu nie! Muszę nakarmić czymś mojego wewnętrznego potwora Wielkiej Dramy. XD_

___Na marginesie ta historia zaczyna mieć tyle zagadek i niespodzianek, że sama zaczynam się robić zainteresowana XD_

___Betowała **Esbeth J. Lorensen** za co jej niezmiernie dziękuję_

* * *

_**Merryloon** - też nie uważam, żeby wraz z pokonaniem Voldziego nagle nastała idylla i wszystko było tak cacy, jak uparcie próbuje nam wmówić Rowling. W rzeczywistości to dopiero teraz zacznie się prawdziwy problem, bo wcześniej świat miał jasną i ciemną stronę, a teraz tonie się w szarościach i półcianiach. Jeśli chodzi o postacie, to zdecydowanie ja uwielbiam teksty o bohaterach drugoplanowych nawiązujących najdziwniejsze relacje, więc tego można spodziewać się w jak największych ilościach. Poczekaj tylko, jak śmieciożercy pojawią się na tapecie - z nimi to jest dopiero zabawa! A gwarantuję, że nie tylko oni tutaj zamieszają. Co do zniknięcia Harry'ego to się wyjaśni. W przypadku zaś Yaxleya i Rookwooda i ich aresztowania, czy też braku tego aresztowania, to akurat jest proste - nikt ich nie zamknął, bo mają ministra magii w garści, więc nikt tak naprawdę nie chciał ich złapać XD_

_**Filigrantka - **Hermetyda (ach, dumna jestem z tego kosmicznego imienia XD) jest półkrwi i była w Gryffindorze, stąd znała Neville'a. Ogólnie to dość radosne dziewczę i z pewnością poplącze się nam jeszcze po fabule._

_W ogóle dziewczyny strasznie dziękuję wam za komentarze. Przyznam, że chociaż mam obecnie hyzia na ten tekst i spędzam niemało czasu wymyślając coraz bardziej zawiłe intrygi (teraz może tego nie widać, ale potem się tyle dzieje, że głowa mała!), to taki oddźwięk sprawia, że mam hyzia trochę, no, bardziej XD A to zdecydowanie terapeutycznie działa na mojego zblazowanego Wena. Tak więc nie krępujcie się zostawiać po sobie ślad. :)_

* * *

Severus spóźnił się o sekundę, może mniej. Powinien to przewidzieć, ale kiedy otwierał drzwi do domu, jego uwagę odwróciły bezpańskie koty, które ostatnio regularnie urządzały sobie bójki w ogrodzie. Gdyby wtedy nie spojrzał w ich stronę, z pewnością dostrzegłby podejrzany cień przy ścianie i zareagowałby wcześniej. Choć jego wyczulony instynkt szpiega odezwał się jak zawsze i Severus praktycznie odruchowo rzucił zaklęcie tarczy, to czar splątania zdążył trafić go w pierś i powalić na podłogę.

– No i proszę, kogo udało się nam znaleźć – Snape rozpoznał głos Waldena Macnaira.

– Zamknij się i wciągnij go do środka.

Przetransportowano Snape'a na środek salonu, a następnie zapalono wszystkie światła. Na widok drugiej osoby Severus poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Lucjusz stał z boku i starał się na niego nie patrzeć. Wyglądał na chorego – był blady, włosy straciły blask, a pod oczami pojawiły się wyraźne cienie. Kiedy Severus go ostatnio widział – Voldemort jeszcze wtedy żył – Malfoy zdawał się kulić wewnętrznie, przeczuwając, że jego koniec jest bliski. Od tamtej pory zdecydowanie zyskał na pewności siebie, ale wyraz przeraźliwego zmęczenia nie zniknął. Widać też było, że potwornie nie chce tutaj być.

– I co, dopadliśmy cię, ty pieprzony zdrajco – rzucił wkurzony Macnair, kopiąc unieruchomionego mężczyznę, gdzie popadnie. Niech kopie, pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów, próbując choć odrobinę niwelować obrażenia. Szybciej się zmęczy i odechce mu się dłuższej zabawy.

– Już? Czy dalej masz zamiar odgrywać tu jakiegoś bezmózgiego mugola? – rzucił z niesmakiem Lucjusz na tak bezpośrednie załatwienie sprawy.

Macnair bez słowa wyciągnął różdżkę, rzucił na Snape'a crucio. Severus miotał się po podłodze, wyjąc z całych sił. W oceanie bólu, który topił go kolejnymi falami, przybłąkała się jakaś szalona myśl, że może ktoś go usłyszy i coś zrobi. _Oczywiście_, pomyślał z ironią. Cały magiczny świat tylko czeka, aby uratować byłego szpiega i zabójcę Dumbledore'a. Tak, jeszcze przyniosą mu bukiet w podzięce za poświęcenie. Ta myśl tak rozbawiła Snape'a, że nie potrafił powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

– Crucio… Jakie to przewidywalne, Macnair. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś miernotą, a teraz okazuje się, że do tego jeszcze kompletnie ograniczonym matołem. Dziwne, że Czarny Pan w ogóle cię zwerbował, bo wyobraźni masz tyle, co zdechły gumochłon.

Wkurzony Macnair kopnął go w twarz, wybijając mu trzy przednie zęby. Severus pluł krwią, łapiąc ciężko oddech. Wiedział, że musi ich bardziej sprowokować, bo inaczej będą go torturować, aż zamieni się w taką samą roślinę jak Longbottonowie.

– A ty się, Lucjuszu, nie dołączysz? Mógłbyś pokazać temu scharczałemu bezmózgowi, na czym polega prawdziwa śmierciożercza robota. A, nie, zapomniałem, że ty nie lubisz brudzić sobie rąk. Wolisz wyręczać się takimi śmieciami – Severus zerknął na Macnaira – albo własnym synem, który ma więcej jaj, niż ty kiedykolwiek miałeś.

Na twarzy Lucjusza nastąpiła wyraźna zmiana.

– Draco żyje? – zapytał z naciskiem.

– Oczywiście, trzymam go przykutego w moich komnatach i pieprzę każdej nocy. Fantastycznie człowiekowi obciąga, ale o tym to pewnie sam już wiesz.

Korzystając z zaklęcia bicza, Lucjusz okazał nieco więcej inwencji twórczej i zdecydowanie więcej zaangażowania. Severus nie wiedział, jak długo to trwało. Krew z jego pleców zaczęła powoli spływać na podłogę.

Nagle lewe ramię zapłonęło znajomym bólem. Rookwood i Yaxley wzywali do siebie. Oto nadeszła chwila prawdy czy wezmą go ze sobą, czy wykończą tutaj na miejscu.

Severus wbił wzrok w Lucjusza, próbując sięgnąć do jego umysłu i odczytać intencje. Co najdziwniejsze, Malfoy nie próbował w żaden sposób go blokować, wręcz przeciwnie - składał mu bezgłośną propozycję. Propozycję, której Severus nie zamierzał przyjąć.

– Co z nim robimy? – zapytał nieco niepewnie Macnair. Wiedział, że trzeba się śpieszyć, ale sprawa tutaj nie była jeszcze skończona.

– Rockwood chce go widzieć martwego – odparł chłodno Lucjusz.

Macnair sięgnął po różdżkę, na co Severus tylko czekał. Złapał z nim kontakt wzrokowy i zaatakował jego umysł. Śmierciożerca kompletnie na to nieprzygotowany, a co ważniejsze, nie radzący sobie za bardzo z oklumencją, cofnął się, złapał rozpaczliwie za głowę, a potem z krzykiem osunął na podłogę. Snape zerknął na Malfoya, który tylko stał i patrzył na niego. I co teraz?, zastanawiał się. Nie trudno było się domyślić, że Lucjusz oczekiwał takiego rozwoju wypadków.

– Powiedz mi prawdę o Draco.

– On nie żyje.

– Kłamiesz.

– No to żyje. Zadowolony?

– Wydobędę z ciebie prawdę. To nie był nawet przedsmak tego, co mogę ci zrobić – stwierdził lodowato, celując w niego różdżką.

– No to do dzieła. Przekonajmy się, czy zaprzeczenie faktom cokolwiek zmieni – odparł Severus, krzywiąc się złośliwie.

W szarych oczach Malfoya krył się nieprawdopodobny ból. Tak wyglądać mógł tylko człowiek, w którym zabito resztki nadziei. Severusowi prawie zrobiło mu się go żal. Kiedyś, całe milenia temu, darzyli się czymś na kształt przyjaźni. Niewiele jednak zostało z tamtej relacji.

– Kto... kto to zrobił? – wychrypiał w końcu słabo.

Snape milczał przez chwilę, jakby oceniając, czy opłaca mu się wyjawić tę informację.

– Evan Rosier. Kiedy uciekliśmy z Hogwartu, rzucił we mnie Avadą, ale trafił w Draco. Pochowałem go w Dolinie Godryka.

Zapadła długa i bardzo ciężka cisza.

Możliwe, że wszystko potoczyłoby się kompletnie inaczej, gdyby w salonie nie pojawił się nagle Goyle z trójką innych śmierciożerców. Severus, wiedząc, że to jego ostatnia szansa, doskoczył do porzuconej na podłodze różdżki Macnaira, ale odległość była za duża. Nim do niej dotarł, Goyle zdążył ją już przywołać, a pozostali śmierciożercy unieruchomili Mistrza Eliksirów.

– Co się dzieje? Rookwood na nas czeka.

Wzrok Malfoya tak odległy, że prawdopodobnie sięgał sąsiedniej galaktyki, skupił się na Goyle'u.

– Zabierzcie tego nieprzytomnego niedojdę i chodźmy.

– A co z nim zrobimy? – spytał wyraźnie zdezorientowany Goyle.

Lucjusz spojrzał na Snape'a, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o jego istnieniu.

– Mamy tu Mistrza Eliksirów – stwierdził Malfoy zimnym i opanowanym głosem, tak podobnym do tego, z jakiego znany był wcześniej. – Skorzystajmy z tego.

Reszta śmierciożerców szybko domyśliła się, w czym rzecz i zaczęła zbierać przypadkowe butelki z miksturami, by następnie wlać je do jednego kociołka. Severus praktycznie bez emocji patrzył, jak niszczą jego zapasy, łącząc je ze sobą w miksturę, która nigdy nie powinna powstać. Kiedy podeszli do niego z kociołkiem, chcąc wlać mu mieszaninę do gardła, próbował się wyrywać, niestety - bezskutecznie. Po wszystkim Snape leżał na podłodze, wymiotując i zwijając się z bólu, który zaczął szarpać jego trzewia.

– Niech tu zdycha – rzucił bezdusznie Lucjusz. – Potem ktoś tu przyjdzie i zobaczy, co z niego zostało.

Goyle chciał oponować, ale Malfoy nie był w nastroju, aby ktokolwiek, a już z pewnością nie ktoś taki, jak Goyle, miał mu się sprzeciwiać. Śmierciożercy zabrali Macnaira, po czym upewniwszy się, że Snape nie ma żadnej różdżki, aportowali się.

Severus, próbując przebić się przez mgłę, która opanowała jego umysł i przez ból szarpiący jego ciało z każdą chwilą coraz mocniej, starał się doczołgać do szafki ze swoimi ingrediencjami. Bezoar, myślał rozpaczliwie, pokonując kolejne centymetry. Potrzebuję bezoar.

Przytomność stracił niecały metr od osiągnięcia celu.

* * *

Kasandra Saldor zamknęła za sobą drzwi mieszkania i z ulgą zrzuciła przemoczone buty. Durna pogoda! Nie przestawało padać od przeszło tygodnia i nawet zaklęcia ochronne nie mogły nic poradzić na takie ilości wody. W efekcie jej śliczne, zamszowe buty zaczynały powoli zamieniać się w niekształtne kłapcie.

Kasandra odłożyła olbrzymią torbę z zakupami na stół i machnięciem różdżki nastawiła wodę na herbatę. Właśnie sypała nieco fusów do kubka, kiedy usłyszała znajome stukanie o szybę. Na parapecie siedziała brązowa, kompletnie przemoczona i dzielnie trzymająca w dziobie list sowa. Kasandra otworzyła okno, a ptak wleciał do środka i rozsiadł się na czekającym na takie okazje drążku, porzucając wcześniej wiadomość na stole. Dziewczyna sypnęła nieco pokarmu dla sów do pojemnika, a sama sięgnęła po list. Na stronie tytułowej znajdowało się tylko jej imię. Pospiesznie rozdarła kopertę.

_Musimy się spotkać i porozmawiać. To naprawdę ważne!  
Proszę, napisz do mnie._

Teo

Kasandra skrzywiła się. Rozpaliła ogień w kominku i wrzuciła do niego wiadomość, tak samo jak robiła to ze wszystkimi poprzednimi.

Brawo mała, brawo!, pomyślała Kasandra, nie szczędząc sobie złośliwości. Ze wszystkich facetów na ziemi musiałaś przespać się akurat ze śmierciożercą i to jednym z tych bardziej walniętych. Znając twoje szczęście, gdyby go wcześniej nie załatwiono, trafiłabyś do łóżka samego Voldemorta. Bez obaw jednak, Yaxley i Rookwood zdobywają coraz silniejszą pozycję wśród śmierciożerców, więc masz szansę na gorący trójkącik i jeszcze więcej problemów.

Zirytowana dziewczyna ruszyła do kuchni, aby uciszyć gwiżdżący czajnik.

Wszystko zaczęło się przeszło trzy miesiące temu, kiedy niedaleko „Esów i Floresów" przez przypadek trafiła na Teodora Notta. Porozmawiali chwilę i powspominali dawne dobre czasy, kiedy chodzili razem na starożytne runy w Hogwarcie i bardzo starannie omijali wszelkie grząskie tematy dotyczące wojny. Od tego czasu trafiali na siebie to tu, to tam, ale Kasandra nie przykładała do tego specjalnej uwagi, choć z biegiem czasu stwierdziła, że zdecydowanie powinna. A potem nastąpiło to felerne spotkanie pod „Dziurawym kotłem", gdzie Kasandra leczyła smutki ognistą whisky. Miała wtedy najbardziej gówniany nastrój z możliwych i naprawdę potrzebowała kogoś, kto potrafiłby odciągnąć ją od myślenia o koszmarach wojny. Nawet nie wiedziała, kiedy dokładnie go pocałowała, ale zdecydowanie nie mogła zapomnieć wyrazu twarzy Teo zaraz po tym – zaskoczenia, niedowierzania i wygłodniałego pragnienia odbijającego się w jego czarnych oczach.

To była całkiem udana noc, nawet lepsza, niż przewidywała. Tylko że potem przyszedł ranek, a razem z nim świadomość, że na bladym przedramieniu jej kochanka znajduje się bardzo znajomy, mroczny znak. Cóż, takie rzeczy zdecydowanie potrafią człowieka otrzeźwieć.

Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, Kansandra pozbierała swoje rzeczy i ulotniła się z mieszkania Teodora, licząc, że cała sprawa okaże się tylko wstydliwym, głupim błędem. Dwa dni później jednak do jej mieszkania dotarł pierwszy z całej powodzi listów.

Teraz nie za bardzo miała pomysł, co z tym wszystkim zrobić. Aurorów w ogóle nie brała pod uwagę – nie tylko ze względu na swoją reputację, ale ze zwykłego rozsądku. Co miałaby im powiedzieć? Przepraszam bardzo, nagabuje mnie taki jeden śmierciożerca? Wolne żarty! Zaraz zaczęliby zadawać durne pytania w stylu: Skąd go zna? Czemu nie daje jej spokoju? W jakiej jest z nim relacji? Nie tylko doszliby do tej wspólnej nocy, ale znając życie, zaczęłyby się insynuacje, czy może ona sama nie stała po stronie Czarnego Pana. Z drugiej strony, nie za bardzo mogła skorzystać z pomocy rodziny. Stryj Borgin z pewnością zaoferowałby jej wsparcie, ale to przyniosłoby tylko niepotrzebne kłopoty,jeśli nie ze strony Ministerstwa, które wręcz zionęło ogniem na samą myśl o tym, że ktoś może prowadzić sklep z przedmiotami wątpliwej legalności, to ze strony śmierciożerców, którzy nie lubili, kiedy ktoś mówił im, jak mają postępować.

Sytuacja stanowiła jednak coraz większym problem. Teodor nie ustępował i zdawało się, że czegokolwiek by nie robiła, tylko pogarszała sprawę. Próbowała się nawet z nim spotkać i wyjaśnić mu, że to wszystko było jednorazowym epizodem, ale on w ogóle jej nie słuchał. Od tamtego czasu metodycznie go ignorowała. Teodor zaś coraz natarczywiej domagał się od niej uwagi.

Kasandra dopiła herbatę i rzuciła chłoszczyść na brudne naczynia w zlewie, myśląc jednocześnie o tym, jak rozwiązać swój problem.

* * *

Dom Luny wydawał się być wycięty wprost z magazynu dla młodych czarownic. Niewielki budyneczek o białych ścianach, kryty czerwoną dachówką z idealnie wystrzyżonym trawnikiem. Był tu nawet biały płotek porośnięty bluszczem.

Kasandra ruszyła ostrożnie żwirową alejką, z niedowierzaniem patrząc, jak majowe wróżki chowają się w kielichach różowych tulipanów rosnących pod oknami. To przekroczyło już nawet jej poziom wytrzymałości na słodycz.

Drzwi otworzyła Luna.

– Chodź, mamy herbatę i świeże ciasteczka! – rzuciła, po czym zniknęła gdzieś w głąb domu.

Kasandra nie okazała zdziwienia takim obrotem sprawy, tylko zamknęła spokojnie drzwi i ruszyła za nią. Ostatecznie przysiadła na sofie w salonie, uznając, że to najlepsze miejsce, aby poczekać na Lunę.

– Na Merlina, kto przyłazi do nas o tej porze. Przysięgam, Luna, że jeśli to kolejny domokrążca albo ktoś taki, to mnie popamiętasz – stwierdziła gderliwie Pansy, schodząc po schodach. Kiedy ujrzała Kasandrę, przystanęła na chwilę na stopniu, po czym kontynuowała schodzenie, nie kryjąc przy tym ironicznego uśmiechu. – No proszę, niewiele się pomyliłam.

Pansy związała na kokardę końce paska zielonego szlafroka, a następnie, nie przejmując, że miała na sobie jedynie to, usiadła naprzeciwko Kasandry.

Na szczęście, do salonu wkroczyła Luna, niosąc tacę, co pozwoliło choć na chwilę zająć się czymś innym. Kasandra podziękowała za herbatę, choć niedawno jedną już wypiła i nie chcąc robić przykrości Lunie, wzięła i spróbowała ciastko.

– Bardzo dobre – powiedziała i z pewnym niedowierzaniem stwierdziła, że tak jest w istocie. Z tego, co pamiętała, Lovegood fatalnie zajmowała się kuchnią, nie widząc żadnej różnicy w dodaniu do dania cukru a soli. Czyżby wpływ Parkinson?

– Naprawdę?

– Tak, nie wiem, kiedy jadłam lepsze.

Promieniejąca dumą Luna spojrzała na Pansy. Ta tylko westchnęła.

– Przecież ci mówiłam.

– Tatko wysłał mi ten przepis, kiedy był na ostatniej wyprawie w poszukiwaniu Narglii...

– Kochanie – rzuciła Pansy i był to wyraźnie głos mówiący, że to jest dobry moment, żeby nic więcej nie powiedzieć. – Zostawiłabyś nas może na chwilę? Chcę zamienić słówko z Kasandrą.

– Tylko nie krzyczcie za głośno, bo wystraszycie Sierścioducha.

– Nie będziemy – zapewniła Pansy, po czym wsunęła dłoń w rozpuszczone blond włosy swojej dziewczyny i przyciągnęła Lunę do siebie.

Ich pocałunek był długi i namiętny, a poły szlafroka, które rozszerzyły się, pokazując pierś Pansy, dodawały scenie dodatkowych podtekstów. Kasandra odwróciła wzrok, starając się ukryć zmieszanie i czując się tu kompletnie nie na miejscu. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Pansy.

– No, to po co przyszłaś? – zapytała Parkinson od niechcenia, kiedy zostały same.

Kasandrze ciężko było znaleźć słowa. Co innego wyobrażać sobie rozmowę, a co innego stanąć przed kimś i przyznać się do takiej wpadki.

– Potrzebuje pomocy z twoim znajomym.

– Z którym? Blaisem?

Zdecydowanie zabolało. Pansy wiedziała, jak wbić szpilę, jeśli miała ochotę.

– Rozumiem, że nigdy mi tego nie wybaczycie – stwierdziła Kasandra z goryczą.

– Domyśl się – rzuciła Parkinson, nadgryzając ciastko.

– Mam na myśli Notta. Nie chce dać mi spokoju.

– Nott nigdy nie był moim znajomym, bardziej dupkiem, którego trzeba było znosić.

– Ale znasz go.

– I co?

– Mogłabyś mu coś powiedzieć. To jest naprawdę irytujące.

– A co ja? Wyglądam na cudotwórcę? Zresztą, to twój problem. Z Zabinim dałaś sobie radę, to co dopiero z Nottem – stwierdziła Pansy, maczając ciastko w herbacie i z radością je zjadając.

– Mieszasz sprawy, to raz – odparła nieco zirytowana Kasandra. – A dwa, Nott jest śmierciożercą. Nieco ciężko powiedzieć śmierciożercy, żeby się od ciebie odwalił.

– Połowa facetów ze Slytherinu była śmierciożercami albo chciała nimi zostać. No, kto by się po tobie spodziewał, że przeszkadzają ci czyjeś dawne grzeszki.

– To nie są żadne dawne grzeszki – odparła Kasandra. – On popiera Yaxleya i Rookwooda. Wiem to z pewnego źródła.

Szkoda tylko, pomyślała Saldor, że nie sprawdziłam tego, zanim sprawy przybrały taki obrót.

– Więc, co ja mam niby zrobić? – Parkinson sprawiała wrażenie rozbawionej. – Już pomijam idiotyzm takiego pomysłu, ja się nie mieszam w te wszystkie machinacje. Śmierciożercy, nie-śmierciożercy, nie interesuje mnie to, o ile zostawiają mnie w spokoju.

– Świetna postawa, tylko niby jak chcesz to zrealizować, skoro sprawy przybierają taki, a nie inny obrót? Wywiesisz białą flagę i będziesz każdego częstować herbatą? – Kasandra wykrzywiła się z ironią.

– Jeśli będzie trzeba, to tak. Ja już swoje zrobiłam, jeśli inni chcą się bawić w to wszystko, to nie moja sprawa.

– I co na to Luna? Też się zgadza z taką postawą?

Kasandra czuła, że tym razem trafiła w czuły punkt. No cóż, 1:1.

– Luna zostanie ze mną. – Twarz Pansy była bardzo poważna.

No i co jej się dziwić, pomyślała Kasandra. Ma domek, ciasteczka i kobietę, którą kocha. Kto by ryzykował tym wszystkim dla czyichś ambicji i przerośniętego ego? Jeśli Luna choćby zasugeruje jakiś lekkomyślny pomysł, Pansy użyje całego swojego ślizgońskiego sprytu, żeby ją powstrzymać. To dla Lovegood stworzyła tę małą oazę spokoju – to nie podlegało wątpliwości, bo niemal nic tu nie było w stylu Parkinson – więc zrobi o wiele więcej, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo.

– No to jak, porozmawiasz z Nottem?

– I co niby miałabym mu powiedzieć?

– A bo ja wiem. – Kasandra wzruszyła ramionami. – Na co masz ochotę. Że mam śluby czystości albo jestem waszą trzecią do trójkąta. To dla mnie kompletnie bez znaczenia.

Pansy zamyśliła się na długą chwilę.

– Wyślę mu list, ale nie oczekuj ode mnie niczego więcej.

– Dzięki.

– Powiedz mi tylko coś – rzuciła Pansy, kiedy Kasandra wstała i już przygotowywała się do wyjścia.

– No?

– Dlaczego nie wyszło ci z Blaisem?

– Czy to takie ważne?

– To w końcu ty przychodzisz do mnie z prośbą o pomoc. Muszę coś mieć z naszego układu.

– Och, jakie przewidywalne.

– No więc?

Kasandra milczała przez długą chwilę, nie bardzo wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć.

– Mieliśmy różnice poglądów i nie potrafiliśmy dojść do porozumienia.

Pansy prychnęła rozbawiona.

– Czyli to prawda, co wszyscy o tobie mówią: idiotka z ciebie.

Najgorsze jest to, pomyślała Kasandra, że pod pewnymi względami ma cholerną rację.

* * *

Hermiona bardzo starannie wmasowywała lecznice maści w swoje dłonie. Czuła, jak jej ręce przyjemnie się rozgrzewają, a stawy coraz mniej bolą przy zginaniu palców. Magomedycy zapewniali ją, że objawy z czasem miną i znów wróci do dawnej sprawności. Byłoby to wskazane, ale tak po prawdzie, nie miało to dla niej specjalnego znaczenia.

Przeczesała niezdarnie włosy i zarzuciła na ramiona płaszcz. Pogoda była fatalna i nawet jeśli nie padało, to chłód przenikał do kości.

Hermiona wyszła z Hogwartu, mijając liczne rusztowania, przy których budowniczy starali się naprawić uszkodzenia zarówno te materialne, jak i te magiczne, jakie odniosła szkoła. Błonia minęła powoli, unikając placków wypalonej czarnomagicznymi zaklęciami trawy, a następnie skierowała się do Hogsmeade.

Kiedy minęła bramę szkoły, dostrzegła kątem oka jakiś ruch nieopodal lasu. To była dokładnie sekunda, kiedy w jej ręce pojawiła się różdżka i już wypowiadała zaklęcie, gdy usłyszała znajomy głos:

– Poczekaj – powiedziała ostrożnie Neville, wyciągając przed siebie obie ręce, aby pokazać jej, że nic w nich nie ma.

Hermiona dalej stała w pełnej gotowości, nie opuszczając różdżki.

– To naprawdę ja. – Dziewczyna nie wydawała się być przekonana. – Pamiętasz, jak rozmawialiśmy dzień przed bitwą? Przyszłaś do mnie, akurat kiedy przesadzałem złotą jabłoń avallońską. Zapytałaś mnie wtedy, co robię, a ja odpowiedziałem że „Nie wiem, co stanie się jutro...".

– „...ale wolałbyś umierać, wiedząc, że wszystko zrobiłeś, jak należy".

Przyjaciółka opuściła różdżkę, ale dalej jej nie schowała. Neville podszedł bliżej, wciąż mając ręce na widoku i starając się nie robić zbyt gwałtownych ruchów.

Hermiona nie wyglądała dobrze. Fizycznie nic specjalnie jej nie dolegało – straszliwe obrażenia, jakie odniosła w trakcie końcowej bitwy, uleczyły się, nie pozostawiając śladu, nie licząc może gęstej siatki blizn na dłoniach. Ostatnia bitwa ją jednak złamała. Żar, ciekawość świata i nadzieja, które zawsze ją wypełniały, całkiem się wypaliły. Jej oczy były teraz puste, jakby patrzyła na niego ożywiona lalka.

– Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać.

– Jestem umówiona w Hogsmeade – poinformowała go dziewczyna.

– To nie zajmie długo. Obiecuję.

Hermiona kiwnęła głową i ruszyła przed siebie. W milczeniu spędzili całą drogę do wioski. Kiedy już byli na miejscu, zajęli stolik w kawiarni pani Puddifoot. Właścicielka musiała dobrze kojarzyć Hermionę, bo od razu przyniosła jej herbatę z mlekiem. Neville z braku pomysłu zamówił to samo.

– Słyszałem, że doskonale sobie radzisz jako nauczycielka w Hogwarcie – zaczął Longbottom, starając się choć odrobinę rozładować napięcie, jakie wisiało między nimi. – Zawsze byłaś najlepsza z transmutacji. Chyba nie zliczę, jak wiele razy mi przy niej pomogłaś.

Nie wywołało to w Hermionie specjalnej reakcji. Najwyraźniej będzie trzeba zrobić to inaczej.

– Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

I znowu nic. Neville czuł, jak zaczyna rośnąć w nim gniew. Jak można było zrobić jej coś takiego? Lwica Gryffindoru, najmądrzejsza i najdzielniejsza wiedźma ze wszystkich mu znanych siedziała teraz przed nim, apatycznie mieszając herbatę, zdając się być obecną jedynie ciałem. Chciałby dorwać tego, kto jej to zrobił. Odwdzięczyłby mu się i to tak, że ten nigdy by tego nie zapomniał.

Wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował jeszcze raz.

– Potrzebuję kluczy do Grimmaud Place i książek o zaklęciach krwi i więzi.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego, a w jej oczach pojawiła się iskra - maleńka, ale jednak!, zainteresowania.

– Co chcesz zrobić?

– Śmierciożercy próbują odzyskać swoje wpływy. Muszę spróbować ich powstrzymać. I odnaleźć Harry'ego.

Oczy Hermiony wyrażały całkowite zaskoczenie.

– Nie uda ci się.

– Nie, jeśli mi nie pomożesz.

– Nie ma znaczenia, czy ci pomogę czy nie, bo i tak ci się nie uda. Harry'ego już nie ma – głos Hermiony lekko się załamał – a bez niego nie poradzimy ze śmierciożercami. Oni już wygrali.

Neville uśmiechnął się odrobinę. „Nie poradzimy". Liczba mnoga. Hermiona chyba nawet nie zwróciła na to uwagi, ale dla Neville'a był to błysk nadziei, że z jego przyjaciółką nie jest tak źle, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Albo że wszystko jest na dobrej drodze, aby tak było.

– Co mi szkodzi spróbować. Najwyżej stracę trochę czasu, a ostatnio mam go bardzo dużo.

Hermiona chciała oponować, ale ostatecznie ściągnęła z szyi pęk kluczy i wręczyła go Neville'owi.

– Nie wiem nawet, czy będą pasować. Po śmierci Harry'ego możesz nie mieć dostępu do domu.

– Będą – odparł Longbottom bez wahania.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego smutno, a następnie zrobiła coś, czego się nie spodziewał – dotknęła jego ręki. Zakrył ją drugą dłonią, nie chcąc przerwać kontaktu.

– Nie rób sobie nadziei. Będzie tylko bardziej boleć, kiedy się zawiedziesz.

– Zobaczymy. – Neville uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie. – A co z książkami? Tobie będzie łatwiej znaleźć to, czego potrzebuję.

– Podobno masz dużo czasu – odparła Hermiona, uśmiechając się odrobinę.

– No tak, ale chciałbym się z tym uwinąć, zanim wyrośnie mi długa, siwa broda.

I znowu drgnienie kącików jej ust.

– Dobrze, znajdę, co potrzebuję i ci podeślę – odparła w końcu.

Neville wiedział, że warto próbować wszystkiego, żeby zobaczyć choć cień uśmiechu na pustej twarzy Hermiony.

* * *

Kiedy Longbottom wyszedł, uśmiech Hermiony znikł jak starty ścierką. Lubiła Neville'a – w szkole zawsze pragnęła mu pomóc, a później, kiedy wojna ogarnęła kraj, wzbudził jej szacunek i podziw dzięki swoim strategicznym i przywódczym umiejętnościom. Jednak niezależnie od całej sympatii, jaką do niego żywiła, wiedziała, że jego działania nie mają sensu. Nie uda mu się. Nieważne, czego by nie robili, byli skazani na porażkę. Mogli oczywiście udawać, że nie, ale to wygodne kłamstwo niczego nie zmieniało. Wszystko, co im zostało, to trwać albo umrzeć, a Hermiona widziała już za dużo śmierci, aby wierzyć, że to lepszy wybór.

Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy, starając się odegnać potworne obrazy, które zaczął podsuwać jej umysł.

Remus oberwał jakąś dziwną klątwą, która uaktywniła jego przemianę w wilkołaka. Tylko że do pełni był jeszcze kawałek i ciało Lupina nie wiedziało, co powinno dokładnie robić. W efekcie kości na zmianę zginały się i prostowały, mięśnie kurczyły i rozciągały, a Remus wił się na ziemi i wył, tak potwornie wył, umierając w najbardziej bolesny z możliwych sposobów, z którym nawet crucio nie mogło się równać.

Fred i George walczyli zaciekle, w sposób tak zgrany, że było to wręcz piękne. Zdawali się intuicyjnie wyczuwać wzajemne zamiary i robili pogrom wśród śmierciożerców, korzystając ze swoich najnowszych wynalazków. A potem ktoś trafił Freda. George próbował go ratować, ale Avery wykończył go Avadą.

Kinsley wykorzystywał całe swoje aurorskie doświadczenie, ale z każdym pokonanym śmierciożercą pojawiało się dwóch następnych. Pierścień przeciwników zacieśniał się coraz bardziej, aż końcu nie pozostało mu już żadnej możliwości obrony.

Profesor McGonagall, Hanna Abott, Colin Creevey, państwo Weasley, Cho Chang, Terry Boot i tak wielu innych.

I Ron, jej ukochany Ron, któremu nigdy nie powinna pozwolić wyjść wtedy samemu na dziedziniec. Wyciągnęli właśnie kły bazyliszka z Komnaty Tajemnic i śpieszyli się, aby zanieść je Harry'emu. Pokonywali kolejne stopnie i przeskakiwali przez sterty gruzu. Była już przy wyjściu z Hogwartu, kiedy nagle się potknęła i wszystkie kły rozsypały się na ziemię. Zaczęła je pospiesznie zbierać, gdy usłyszała potworny jęk Rona. Podbiegła do niego przerażona. Wszystko trwało raptem chwilę, ale dla niej była to cała wieczność.

Ron został uderzony zaklęciem Pigmaliona. Jego ciało zamieniało się w kamień dosłownie na jej oczach. Próbowała to powstrzymać, tak strasznie próbowała! Ron jęczał i miotał się, ale z każdą chwilą, kiedy jego mięśnie tężały, robił to coraz wolniej,aż w końcu usłyszała tylko: „Miona", a potem błękitne oczy Rona stały się szare i znieruchomiały.

Hermiona krzyczała i płakała, nie zważając na nic, co się działo i to był potworny błąd – silna ręka chwyciła ją za włosy i zaczęła wlec ją przez dziedziniec, a ona nawet nie miała jak się bronić, bo różdżkę upuściła przy Ronie. To, co się stało później, było straszne i bolesne, ale zasłużyła na to. Była jedną najmądrzejszych dziewczyn w Hogwarcie, Lwicą Gryffindoru, jak lubiano ją nazywać, a ona nawet nie potrafiła uratować swoich przyjaciół. Patrzyła, jak umierają, cierpiąc potworne męki i nic, dosłownie nic nie mogła na to poradzić. To wszystko jej wina. Gdyby była lepsza, gdyby to przewidziała – powinna przewidzieć! – nie doszło by do tych wszystkich nieszczęść. Zasłużyła, żeby cierpieć, tylko ból mógł odkupić jej błędy.

– Granger? – znajomy głos wyrwał ją z rozmyślań.

Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. No tak, nadeszła już pora, pomyślała, patrząc, jak śmierciożerca zajmuje miejsce przy jej stoliku i uśmiecha się do niej złośliwie.


	3. Rozdział 3

_**Filigrantka -** Najwyraźniej obudził się mój wewnętrzny sadysta, bo wykańczanie w jak najbardziej kreatywny sposób bohaterów, których nie lubię (Ron) i takich, którzy mi tylko się plączą i przeszkadzają w zamysłach, było naprawdę zabawne. Pewnie jeszcze nie odmówię sobie powykańczać tego czy owego. Kasandra odegra olbrzymią role w fabule, a jeśli chodzi o Notta, to nie jest to facet, którego można sobie ot tak ignorować. W jego przypadku można raczej spodziewać się widowiskowej eksplozji XD. A odnośnie Luny i Pansy, to one mają w sumie bardzo ciekawe tło ich związku, ale żeby dowiedzieć się jakie musicie jeszcze chwilę zaczekać :)_

* * *

Lucjusz powoli przemierzał korytarze Malfoy Manor, pozostawiając za sobą krwawe ślady butów. Rookwood wysłał go razem z Traversem i Carrowem do jakiejś magicznej rodziny, aby dobitnie przekonać ich, że poparcie śmierciożeców to najlepsza inwestycja w ich życiu, zwłaszcza że pozwala im to życie zachować. Lucjusz pozostawił tę brudną robotę reszcie, samemu będąc zbyt zajętym powracaniem myślami do słów Severusa. Od tej strasznej nocy, kiedy Dumbledore zginął, a Draco nie wrócił do kwatery śmierciożerców, wciąż wierzył, że jego syn żyje. Relacje z wydarzeń były bardzo mętne i nikt nie był tak naprawdę w stanie powiedzieć, co się wtedy stało. Tak nagłe zniknięcie Draco zostało ostatecznie uznane za dowód jego śmierci, zwłaszcza że w starciu na błoniach Hogwartu trafienie jakąś Avadą było banalnie proste. A mimo to Lucjusz przez cały ten czas się łudził. Nie chciał przyjąć do siebie słów Snape'a, ale czuł, jak utwierdzają się kiełkujące w nim od dawna obawy. Draco, jego najukochańszy syn, nie żył. Ta myśl sprawiała mu tak potworny ból, że ledwo mógł oddychać. Zawiódł go. Powinien odesłać go do Dumstrangu, nie zważając na słowa Narcyzy, a przede wszystkim nie dopuścić, aby sprawy przybrały taki obrót i Czarny Pan wykorzystał jego syna, aby odegrać się na nim.

Lucjusz, odprowadzony wzrokiem przez milczące obrazy przodków, minął ostatni korytarz i wszedł do swojego gabinetu.

Gdyby tylko mógł cofnąć czas, zrobiłby to, nie zwracając uwagi na całą resztę świata, ale był boleśnie świadomy, że to niemożliwe. Teraz musiał skupić się na przyszłości.

Snape dostał już, na co zasłużył. Mógł poświęcić mu więcej czasu, ale i tak długa, powolna śmierć od trucizny była wystarczającą karą za nieochronienie Draco.

Rosier będzie następny i dla niego przygotuje coś specjalnego. To będzie tak długa, niekończąca się agonia, żeby każda pozostała sekunda jego nędznego życia była przepełniona świadomością o tym, co zrobił i błaganiem o śmierć.

Najpierw jednak trzeba było zrobić coś innego.

Lucjusz wypowiedział zaklęcie, a jeden z regałów odsunął się, odsłaniając wejście do tajnej biblioteki, gdzie trzymał najrzadsze i najniebezpieczniejsze książki i magiczne artefakty.

Odebrano mu jego pozycję, pomiatano nim i przywłaszczono sobie Malfoy Manor, dopóki Yaxley nie przeniósł kwatery śmierciożerców gdzie indziej – to wszystko domagało się rewanżu. Przede wszystkim jednak musiał odzyskać Narcyzę.

Rookwood przeczuwał, że Lucjusz chce się wycofać i zamknąć przed nim swoje konta bankowe, więc musiał zyskać pewność, że tego nie zrobi. Dlatego też skorzystał z pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji, zabrał Narcyzę i umieścił gdzieś, gdzie Lucjusz nie miałby do niej dostępu. Teraz mógł go trzymać w szachu, wiedząc, że Malfoy ma za małe poparcie, aby mu zagrozić.

To nie miało tak naprawdę znaczenia.

Odnajdzie Narcyzę, nawet jeśli miałby puścić cały świat z dymem i pozostawić po sobie zgliszcza. Zawiódł ją raz i to o raz za dużo, i nie pozwoli, aby miało się to jeszcze kiedykolwiek powtórzyć.

Lucjusz nałożył na palce dwa sygnety – jeden rodowy obłożony bardzo ciekawą, czarnomagiczną klątwą do rzucenia oraz drugi z ukrytą w nim trucizną – po czym zebrał jeszcze tuzin najpotrzebniejszych książek.

Kiedy znajdzie swoją żonę, w najbardziej wymyślny sposób, jaki przyjdzie mu do głowy, zabije każdego, z Rookwoodem na czele, kto przyczynił się do jej uprowadzenia.

Był w końcu Malfoyem, a Malfoyowie znają się na zemście.

* * *

Pansy przez cały wieczór na zmianę pisała i mięła kolejne nieudane listy, zapełniając kosz stertami kulek papieru. Luna obserwowała ją z uśmiechem. Parkinson, nauczona tego pewnie jeszcze w Hogwarcie, zawsze nosiła maskę zadziornej pewności siebie i starała się sprawiać wrażenie, że nic nie jest w stanie jej ruszyć. Tylko czasem, kiedy wiedziała, że nikt jej nie widzi, Pansy pozwalała sobie na okazanie prawdziwych emocji, a Luna wiedziała lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, że wyjątkowo dodaje jej to uroku. Zielonkawe oczy lśniły wtedy tym urzekającym światłem, które sprawiało, że nie dało się odwrócić od niej wzroku i zapominało się o wszelkich mankamentach jej urody.

W końcu Pansy, jako tako zadowolona z efektu pisania, rzuciła niedbale pióro, przeciągnęła się i ruszyła w stronę łóżka.

– Nie śpisz jeszcze? – zdziwiła się.

– Czekałam na ciebie.

– Och, Luna – szepnęła miękko Pansy, przyciągając ją bliżej i wsuwając powoli rękę pod jej piżamę.

Znacznie później, kiedy zmęczona Pansy spała, pochrapując cicho, Luna wstała ostrożnie i podeszła do biurka. Pospiesznie przeczytała list, nad którym jej dziewczyna tak się tak trudziła. Nie było w nim nic specjalnego, choć parę fragmentów, zwłaszcza tych o „niewłaściwej reputacji" Kasandry i „sprawianiu problemów" brzmiało interesująco. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i szepcząc zaklęcie pod nosem, ostrożnie przekopiowała treść wiadomości na czysty pergamin, zachowując przy tym nawet charakter pisma Pansy. Zerknęła jeszcze krytycznie na oryginalny list, po czym złożyła jego kopię na cztery części, przewiązała pospiesznie sznurkiem i otworzyła okno. Jedna z sów przesiadujących dotychczas na drzewie, podleciała na parapet. Luna starannie przywiązała list do jej nogi, upewniła się, że wszystko w porządku i szepnęła imię adresata wiadomości. Następnie przez długą chwilę stała przy oknie, obserwując, jak sowa niknie w ciemności.

– Luna? Co się dzieje?

– Było mi duszno i chciałam się przewietrzyć.

– Chodź tu. Zamarzniesz tam na kość.

Luna zamknęła pospiesznie okno i wróciła do łóżka, a Pansy jak zwykle objęła ją ramieniem i wtuliła się, układając się do ponownego uśnięcia. Luna leżała przez długi czas, wsłuchując się w jej spokojny oddech i starając się zwalczyć złe przeczucie, które ostatnio coraz mocniej się odzywało.

* * *

W mieszkaniu było tak cicho, że tykający na kominku zegar zdawał się wręcz ogłuszający. Percy stłumił zupełnie nieprofesjonalną chęć rzucenia na niego zaklęcia wyciszającego i skupił się na cięciu kotleta baraniego w idealne sześciany. Jego żona niemrawo przesuwała groszki po talerzu, nabijając co jakiś czas jeden lub dwa na widelec i zjadając je apatycznie. Niepokoił go ten widok.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Hermiona podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego na wpół przytomnie, wyraźnie oderwana od swoich rozmyślań.

– Tak, dziękuję.

– Wciąż masz bóle głowy?

– Już mniejsze.

– Dreszcze?

– Ustąpiły. Eliksiry od Madam Pomfrey pomogły.

– A dłonie?

– Niedługo powinny być w pełni sprawne – odparła Hermiona.

– A jak z...? – zawahał się.

– Dobrze – stwierdziła, bez trudu domyślając się, o co mu chodzi.

Zapadła cisza. Nie miał pomysłu, jak mógłby przebić się przez tę ścianę uprzejmości i odkryć, co naprawdę czuje jego żona. Jakaś niewielka jego cząstka nawet się z tego cieszyła – tak było łatwiej i wiadomo było, czego można się spodziewać.

Wyprostował się i, przybierając swój oficjalny ton, jakiego zwykle używał w Ministerstwie, stwierdził:

– Dostałem kilka wolnych dni w Ministerstwie, a ty nie rozpoczęłaś jeszcze zajęć, więc liczę, że w końcu będziemy mogli spędzić ten czas razem.

Hermiona przesunęła parę groszków na talerzu.

– Tak, myślę, że tak.

– To dobrze.

Dalszą część kolacji kontynuowali w milczeniu. Kiedy uprzątnięto talerze, Hermiona wstała.

– Pójdę się położyć. Jestem zmęczona.

– Poczekaj – odparł Percy.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego niepewnie, kiedy wstał i do niej podszedł. Następnie ostrożnie położył rękę na jej coraz wyraźniej zaokrąglającym się brzuchu, na co zesztywniała odrobinę, ale się nie cofnęła.

– Ron byłby szczęśliwy – stwierdził po chwili, na co Hermiona odwróciła głowę, starając się na niego nie patrzeć. Percy podejrzewał, że nie chciała, aby widział łzy.

– Położę się – powiedziała przytłumionym głosem.

– Dobrze – odparł, odsuwając niechętnie dłoń. – Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

Percy patrzył, jak jego żona odchodzi i nie za bardzo wiedział, co ma zrobić. Coraz częściej miał wrażenie, jakby jego życie rozpękło się na dwie sfery, które nijak nie potrafiły się ze sobą scalić. Z jednej strony była jego praca w Ministerstwie, która rozwijała się wprost z zawrotną prędkością, przynosząc mu coraz to nowe osiągnięcia i zaszczyty, jak choćby ostatnia możliwość pracowania dla samego ministra magii, a z drugiej pozostawało kompletnie zagmatwane życie prywatne.

Wielu jego przyjaciół odsunęło się od niego, uważając, że jest sługusem Ministerstwa. Och, to było śmieszne! Czy naprawdę nikt nie dostrzegał tego, że właśnie Ministerstwo starało się chronić czarodziejów przed terrorem Voldemorta i nie dopuścić do tego, aby panika ogarnęła społeczeństwo? Starano się niwelować szkody, ale oczywiście Potter zamiast im pomagać, wszystko tylko pogarszał. Dodatkowo zwalczał Czarnego Pana, samu działając wbrew prawu, które miał bronić, podważając tym samym fundament legalnie wybranej władzy czarodziejów. Kto wie, czy po tym, jak obalił Voldemorta, Harry nie zająłby jego miejsca. Percy'ego wcale nie przekonywały zapewnienia, że to było niemożliwe.

W rzeczywistości gdyby ktoś go oto zapytał, Percy serdecznie nienawidził Pottera. Przez niego stracił braci i rodziców, którzy najpierw się od niego odwrócili, a potem zginęli na błoniach Hogwartu, broniąc _Wybrańca._ Szczególnie żałował tego, co stało się z Ronem – zawsze widział w nim potencjał i jakieś odbicie siebie i gdyby Harry go tak nie zauroczył swoją osobą, mógłby osiągnąć z pomocą brata niezłą pozycję w Ministerstwie i cieszyć się życiem, zamiast gnić w ziemi.

Możliwe, że wszystko byłoby o wiele prostsze dla Percy'ego, gdyby odkreślił wszystko grubą kreską i zaczął od nowa, ale najwyraźniej życie nie zamierzało mu tego ułatwić.

Jakiś czas po bitwie o Hogwart poważnie uszkodził sobie palec u nogi, kiedy ze wściekłością kopnął w metalową szafkę przechowującą dokumenty. Skończyło się na tym, że kuśtykając, musiał udać się do św. Munga, aby uzdrowiciel doprowadziłby jego stopę do porządku. I właśnie tam zupełnie przez przypadek dowiedział się o Hermionie.

Kiedy po raz pierwszy ją zobaczył, o mało nie zwrócił śniadania. Nie wiedział, kto jej to zrobił, ale to było _straszne_. Z czasem odwiedzając ją, przyzwyczaił się do jej poranionej twarzy, spalonej skóry na dłoniach i innych obrażeń i nie robiły na nim już takiego wrażenia.

Podczas którejś z wizyt u nieprzytomnej Hermiony, Percy usłyszał o problemie z jej leczeniem. Hermionia jako mugolka nie miała rodziny, która mogłaby określać, co z nią zrobić i w razie czego łożyć na nią. Była jedną ze Złotej Trójcy i chyba tylko to, i jakaś zwykła przyzwoitość uzdrowicieli, którzy nie zostawiliby samemu sobie kogoś w takim stanie, ochroniły ją przed pospiesznym wypisaniem ze św. Munga.

Percy nie zwlekając, skorzystał z paru kontaktów i już kilka dni później został przyznany jej status bohatera wojennego i wzmożona opieka medyczna, a niedługo później Hermiona odzyskała przytomność. A Percy skomplikował sobie życie jeszcze bardziej.

Nie mógł jej teraz zostawić takiej chorej, złamanej i na dodatek w ciąży. Hermiona nigdy nie powiedziała mu, kto jest ojcem, ale zbyt dobrze wiedział, jakie uczucie łączyło ją z Ronem, aby samemu nie domyślić się reszty. Czuł się w obowiązku zajęcia swoim bratankiem. Dlatego też chcąc zapewnić Hermionie wszelkie świadczenia i nie narażać na szwank jej reputacji, poprosił ją o rękę, a ona z pewnym ociąganiem przyjęła propozycję. Następnie wspierał jej starania o uzyskanie stanowiska nauczycielki transmutacji w Hogwarcie i specjalnie wynajął mieszkanie w Hogmeade, aby być bliżej niej. Liczył, że z czasem ich uprzejme relacje uzyskają głębszy wymiar, ale jak na razie do niczego takiego nie doszło. Percy wiedział, że jego żona coś przed nim ukrywa, ale nie chciał jej zmuszać do ujawnienia prawdy. Wolał, aby sama do niego przyszła i o wszystkim opowiedziała. Bywały jednak chwile, kiedy tracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie.

* * *

Hermiona leżała w łóżku, czekając, aż dołączy do niej Percy. Miała nadzieję, że mąż będzie miał tyle papierowej roboty, że zdąży zasnąć, nim przyjdzie. Zdecydowanie wszystko by ułatwiło, choć ostatnia bezsenność, która ją gnębiła, dawała na to małe szanse.

Wsłuchiwała się w odgłosy dobiegające z mieszkania, a jej myśli, krążąc swobodnie, powróciły do wydarzeń z kawiarni pani Puddifoot.

_Śmierciożerca zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie stolika. __Znowu przybrał wygląd młodego szatyna o podłużnej twarzy i ostrym nosie upodobniającym go nieco do pelikana. Hermiona już wcześniej zauważyła, że niezależnie od tego, w kogo się wielosokuje, jego oczy mają zawsze ten sam okrutny wyraz._

– _Jak się miewasz, skarbie? – zapytał słodko._

_Dziewczyna odwróciła wzrok, nie mogąc znieść tego szyderstwa. Najpierw wysłał ją do św. Munga, a teraz pyta, jak się miewa._

– _Dobrze – odparła o wiele pokorniejszym głosem, niż chciała._

– _Cudownie. Będziesz musiała mi pomóc._

_Hermiona poczuła, jak zaciska jej się żołądek i robi jej się niedobrze. Sama jego obecność sprawiała, że wszystko przewracało jej się w środku._

– _Nie – szepnęła._

– _Słucham?_

– _Nie pomogę ci – powtórzyła nieco głośniej._

_Uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy, a potem tak szybko, że praktycznie nie dostrzegła jego ruchu, chwycił jej dłoń, uderzył nią o stół, a potem z całej siły ścisnął. Zaskoczona Hermiona jęknęła z bólu. Pozostali goście kawiarni spojrzeli na nich zdziwieni, ale widząc, że nic specjalnego się nie dzieje, wrócili do swoich zajęć._

– _Zapominasz się, skarbie – powiedział gładko, miażdżąc jej palce. – Sądziłem, że wyjaśniliśmy pewne sprawy już na błoniach Hogwartu. Definitywnie. Chcesz, żebyśmy to powtórzyli? _

_Hermiona szarpnęła się, ale trzymał ją na tyle mocno, że na nic się to nie zdało._

– _Gdzie się wybierasz? – zapytał z nutą rozbawienia. – Jeśli chcesz odejść, to wystarczy, że poprosisz. Z pewnością znajdę jakieś dobre zastępstwo. Na przykład ten facet, który był tu przed chwilą. Jak myślisz, spodobałoby mu się moje zainteresowanie? Pamiętam, ile zabawy było w zaglądaniu do twojego umysłu, z nim pewnie będzie jeszcze zabawniej._

– _Nie..._

_Zgniótł jej rękę jeszcze mocniej, tak że musiała zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie jęknąć z bólu._

– _Wolisz swojego mąż? Też sądzę, że straszny z niego sztywniak i przydałoby mu się nieco rozrywki. Albo ta jego siostra. O! Ona będzie jeszcze lepszym wyborem. Ma taką uroczą twarz._

– _Przestań..._

– _Widzisz, sprawa wygląda tak: albo ty robisz to, co chcę, albo też zaczniesz się szarpać, a wtedy będę musiał cię przekonać. A wierz mi, potrafią być bardzo pomysłowy, jeśli przyjdzie taka konieczność._

_W jego spojrzeniu z łatwością dało się dostrzec, że wszystko, co do tej pory jej zrobił, było jedynie przedsmakiem tego, do czego mógł się posunąć. _

– _Co chcesz, żebym zrobiła? Mam informować cię o tym, co robi Percy? – zapytała niepewnie._

_Kąciki ust śmierciożercy uniosły się odrobinę. Puścił rękę Hermionę, a ta pospiesznie ją cofnęła._

– _Och, to z pewnością okaże się pomocne, ale nie. Mam dla ciebie inne zadanie. Możesz o wiele więcej osiągnąć dla mnie w Hogwarcie. Więc jak?_

Dawna Hermiona z pewnością by odmówiła. Uniosłaby się honorem albo zwykłą dumą i kazałaby mu iść do diabła. Tylko że dawna Hermiona już nie istniała.

Wiedziała, że nie ma szansy z nim wygrać. Początkowo jeszcze próbowała, ale zawsze kończyło się tak samo – łamał wszelki jej opór, a potem karał bardzo boleśnie i dotkliwie. Czasem za jej błąd cierpiał ktoś inny. Kilka razy zdarzył się Percy'emu jakiś mały wypadek, raz jej koleżanka z pracy została poważnie poparzona przez jadowitą roślinę wysłaną nie wiadomo, przez kogo – wszystko to, by uświadomiła sobie, że następnym razem może być o wiele gorzej.

Nie mając jak się bronić – bo jak bronić się przed kimś, kogo prawdziwej tożsamości nawet nie znała, a kto mógł zmienić wygląd w każdej chwili? – po prostu przestała. Mogła sprawiać pozory i mu odmawiać, ale ostatecznie i tak wiedziała, że zgodzi się na wszystko, czego zażąda.

Podawanie paru ogólnych informacji nie było w końcu takie złe, powtarzała sobie leżąc w łóżku. Z pewnością gdyby ona ich nie przekazywała, zrobiłby to ktoś inny na jej miejscu, a w ten sposób mogła uzyskać potrzebną ochronę. To była dobra decyzja. Tak trzeba było postąpić, upewniała się, starając się zagłuszyć wątpliwości.

* * *

Neville podszedł do drzwi Grimmauld Place, włożył klucz do zamka i przekręcił go, słysząc kojące kliknięcie. Wypuścił powietrze, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę, że wstrzymał oddech. Jednak się nie mylił – Harry żył, inaczej posiadłość z braku dziedziców przypadłaby Ministerstwu, które z pewnością już by się nią zajęło. W tej sytuacji musiał dowiedzieć się, co się z nim stało i go odnaleźć, a potem razem zbiorą resztę Zakonu Feniksa i powstrzymają Yaxleya i Rookwooda. W myślach było to wszystko takie proste – ot, połączyć ze sobą poszczególne punkty, żeby wyszedł ładny obrazek. Neville zdawał sobie sprawę, że w rzeczywistości zrealizowanie tego wszystkiego będzie nieprawdopodobnym osiągnięciem, który kosztować go będzie olbrzymie ilości wysiłku i pomocy. Nie zakładał jednak, że może mu się nie powieść – samo rozpatrywanie takiego wariantu było życzeniem sobie porażki.

Neville otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Potrzebował jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia, kierunku, w którym mógłby podążać i jakaś część w nim wierzyła, że właśnie tutaj znajdzie odpowiedź.

Widok, który stanął mu przed oczami, był wyjątkowy przykry. Grimmauld Place było w dużej mierze ruiną. Meble w większości zostały roztrzaskane po starciu Zakonu ze śmierciożercami, gdzie nie gdzie co silniejsze zaklęcie uszkodziło ściany, a w jednym pomieszczeniu drzwi wraz z futryną zostały z niej praktycznie wyrwane. Czego nie dokonał atak, dokończyła wilgoć. Pokryte liszajami tapety łuszczyły się ze ściany jak skóra trędowatego, a drewno, szczególnie parkiet, gniło, sprawiając, że powietrze było duszne i nieprzyjemne. Z obrazów przodków Blacków zostały tylko szare podarte albo przeżarte pleśnią płótna w pięknych, złoconych ramach. Tylko gobelin ostał się w dobrym stanie, najwyraźniej obłożny taką ilością zaklęć ochronnych, że nic nie mogło go ruszyć.

Neville przechodził z pokoju do pokoju, ale wszędzie natrafiał na to samo. Dom w żadnym razie nie nadawał się do zamieszkania, nawet przy największych chęciach. Westchnął ciężko i ściskając nasadę nosa, próbował pozbierać myśli.

Jeżeli cokolwiek chcieli osiągnąć, potrzebowali jakiejś kwatery. Jego dom nie wchodził w grę, bo i tak był już stale obserwowany i podsłuchiwany, a nie ufał na tyle innym, aby powierzyć im tak odpowiedzialne zadanie. Nawet Hermetyda, która gotowa była pójść za nim niezależnie, co planował, nie była dobrą kandydatką. Nie współpracowała ze śmierciożercami, co zdążył już sprawdzić na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń, ale miała rodziców i siostrę, którzy idealnie nadawali się jako forma nacisku.

Grimmauld Place zdawało się być zarazem najlepszym i najgorszym rozwiązaniem. Zarówno śmierciożercy, jak i Ministerstwo doskonale znali to miejsce, więc znikał element zaskoczenia, tylko że jeśli by się dłużej zastanowić, to tylko pozornie. Czy ktokolwiek spodziewałby się, że ktoś będzie organizował ruch oporu w takiej kompletnej ruinie? Rezydencja była na tyle obszerna, że można by się tutaj spokojnie rozlokować, bez obawy, że zabiera się komuś dach nad głową. Dodatkowo, gdyby to on rzucił zaklęcie Fideliusa i stał się gwarantem, to kwatera byłaby praktycznie nie do zdobycia. O ile nic nie stałoby się Harry'emu. W tej bowiem sytuacji Ministerstwo przejęłoby dom i wszystkie starania zdałyby się na nic.

Było tyle za i przeciw, że Neville nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić. Podejmować takie ryzyko czy próbować jednak znaleźć jakieś inne miejsce? Zastanowił się przez chwilę. Nie, to musi być Gimmauld Place. Tutaj się rozpadł Zakon i jeśli gdziekolwiek ma szansę się odrodzić, to właśnie tutaj.

Zatem postanowione. Musi tylko znaleźć kogoś, kto pomoże doprowadzić rezydencję do w miarę sensownego stanu, zdobyć potrzebne elementy do zaklęcia Fideliusa, pozbyć się chodzących za nim agentów i albo uciszyć niepokój Ministerstwa, albo też ukierunkować jego uwagę w inną stronę. Zdecydowanie dużo do zrobienia, a to dopiero początek.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Filigranka **- w sumie to jest już dość zaawansowana ciąża Hermiony. W założeniu tekst się dzieje kilka miesięcy po wojnie - na tyle późno, żeby zacząć próbować żyć normalnie normalnie, ale na tyle wcześnie, aby doskonale pamiętać co się działo. Plus jeszcze jakoś Hermiona musiała zaciążyć XD Intryga się zagęszcza, choć powoli, bo nie wszystkie pionki pojawiły się na planszy - jak już zaistnieją to będziemy mogli przyglądać się ich starciu. Co do Draco, to sprawa rozjaśni się w tym rozdziale - choć trochę.

**Noelle** - jestem zdania, że choć wojna to piekło, to czas jaki następuje po niej jest jeszcze większym piekłem, bo teraz trzeba jakoś żyć, a świat wcale nie wygląda pięknie, a dodatkowo dochodzą wspomnienia i hieny, które chcą skorzystać z okazji, która się napatoczyło. Co do Snape'a, to ja powiem tylko tyle: "Widzę, że nie lubicie Severusa. Nie szkodzi, on też was nie lubi XP".

**Rysian** - fajnie, że ci się podobało, liczę, że jeszcze będziesz tutaj zaglądał.

* * *

_Komentarze bardzo wskazane, bo mi coś ostatnio motywacja zdechła. Muszę jakoś obudzić Wena do działania._

* * *

Severus się rozpadał. Ból, wszechogarniający ból płonący w jego ciele, oddzielał i miażdżył jego umysł. Czuł się jak rozbitek walczący ze sztormem, któremu z każdą zalewającą go falą coraz trudniej wypłynąć było na powierzchnię i zaczerpnąć tchu. Umieram, pomyślał i przeraził się tą myślą. Sądził, że jest gotowy. Nie przewidywał innego końca w trakcie wojny. A jednak po ataku Nagini uratował go Fawkes – swoiste wyrównanie rachunków od Albusa – i jakoś zaczął wierzyć, że może ma jeszcze szansę.

Dygotał jak w febrze, a ciało oblewał pot. Ręce drżały mu tak bardzo, że nawet nie mógł ich zacisnąć. Wnętrzności skurczyły się jeszcze bardziej i poczuł w gardle kolejną falę mdłości. Nie miał nawet siły się odwrócić i powoli zaczynało brakować mu powietrza. Charczał, coraz wyraźniej czując, że się dławi.

To koniec, pojawiła się w jego głowie oszalała myśl.

Nagle czyjeś dłonie obróciły i przytrzymały go w tej pozycji, kiedy resztkami sił wyrzucał z siebie zawartość żołądka. Był to dla niego taki wysiłek, że jego pęcherz tego nie wytrzymał. Nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagę.

– Już dobrze, już dobrze – powtarzał jakiś kobiecy głos.

Lily, pomyślał żałośnie. Wiedział, że nigdy by go nie zostawiła. Wróciła, aby mu pomóc. Jego ukochana Lily, przeszło mu przez myśl, nim stracił przytomność.

* * *

Neville powoli otworzył olbrzymią paczkę od Hermiony. Wysłała mu tuzin książek na interesujące go tematy, każdą po pięćset stron. Wiedział, że zanim się przez to przegrzebie, minie dobra chwila, ale nie miał wyboru – powierzenie tak istotnej sprawy komuś innemu byłoby szalenie niebezpieczne. Wystarczyło nawet niewielkie podejrzenie, co zamierza zrobić, a plan by się nie powiódł. Westchnął i odłożył książki na wieczorne czytanie, samemu zajmując się istotniejszą na ten moment sprawą.

Obecne czasy wymagały nadzwyczajnej ostrożności, szczególnie od tych, którzy powszechnie nie byli przez społeczność czarodziei zbyt dobrze widziani. Na szczęście istniały sposoby, by nawiązać kontakt z ludźmi, o których słuch dawno zaginął, o ile tylko wiedziało się, jak to zrobić. Neville nie tylko był swego czasu pomysłodawcą paru z nich, ale na tyle znał osobę, do której chciał dotrzeć, że wiedział, czego się po niej spodziewać. Dlatego też pospiesznie zredagował ogłoszenie do „Proroka" i czekał na odpowiedź.

* * *

Teodor doczytał ostatnie linijki listu od Pansy, a następnie zmiął go i wrzucił do kominka, z radością patrząc, jak czarnieje i obraca się w popiół pośród jasnego płomienia. Ten widok przyniósł mu niewielką ulgą, jak gdyby ogień potrafił wypalić obrzydliwe słowa Parkinson.

Naprawdę liczyła, że uwierzy w takie bzdury? Przez lata nie wykazała wobec niego nawet odrobiny zainteresowania, a tu nagle tyle ostrzeżeń i rad, które to niby miały wypływać z jej sympatii i chęci pomocy. Dla Teo aż zbyt jasnym było, że Pansy próbowała w bardzo idiotyczny i nieudolny sposób zniechęcić go do Kasandry, aby w ten sposób dać wolną rękę Zabiniemu. Szybciej piekło go pochłonie, niż Parkinson uda się tego dokonać!

Kasandra. Już samo jej imię było dla Teo jak łyk Ognistej: odbierający oddech i rozgrzewający od środka. Nott nie potrafił przestać o niej myśleć – zdawała się wypełniać cały jego umysł i chwilami wystarczyło jedynie, aby zamknął oczy, by jej obraz powrócił do niego z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Pamiętał lśnienie kręconych włosów koloru świeżo palonej kawy w świetle świec, tak piękne brązowe oczy o migdałowym kształcie, które zdawały się go wprost hipnotyzować i jej pełne i chętne usta, które przywarły do jego i sprawiły, że przez chwilę zapomniał o całym świecie. To wszystko było jak wysłuchanie bezgłośnej modlitwy. Teo jęknął mimowolnie, czując jak ogarnia go znajome gorąco na wspomnienie tamtej nocy. Cudowne ciało Kasandry w słabym świetle zdawało się jakby wykonane z najwspanialszego marmuru – jej piersi, brzuch, biodra, uda, jej...

Zacisnął z całej siły dłonie. Pragnął jej, ale to było coś więcej niż zwykłe pożądanie. To była najczystszego rodzaju potrzeba, niczym nie różniąca się od potrzeby powietrza czy pożywienia. Ten głód go pożerał i nie pozwalał skupić się niczym innym, a im dłużej dziewczyna nie odpisywała, tym robił się tylko większy i intensywniejszy. Kasandra mogła twierdzić, że ta noc była tylko jednorazowym, nic nie znaczącym epizodem, ale Teodor nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Nie chciał przyjąć do siebie myśli, że ona nie odczuwała choć ułamka żaru, który go spalał. Całe istnienie Teodora bowiem skupiło się na tym pragnieniu i już nie wiedział, czy Kasandra jest jego szaleństwem, czy to ona może go od niego uchronić.

Musiał się z ją zobaczyć. Kiedy z nią porozmawia, na pewno się uspokoi, a jego myśli przestaną przypominać gąszcz, w którym nie potrafił się odnaleźć. Nie czekając ani chwili i nie zastanawiając się nawet nad tym, aby zabrać ze sobą płaszcz, teleportował się na Pokątną.

* * *

– Będziemy mieli dzisiaj gościa – stwierdziła Ginny, szybko ukrywając swój uśmiech za filiżanką herbaty.

Draco rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na swoją dziewczynę, odrywając się na moment od notatek. Ginny doskonale wiedziała, że już wczoraj miał skończyć nowy artykuł do „Żonglera", ale zamiast tego postanowił poprzeszkadzać jej w treningu quidditcha, więc z radością i bez śladów wyrzutów sumienia postanowiła utrudnić mu sprawę teraz, kiedy zostało mu niewiele czasu do oddania tekstu.

– Kogo? – zapytał pochłonięty pracą, dopisując pospiesznie słowa tu i tam. Potrafił z radością pisać największe bzdury o yeti i latających małpach, ale potem spędzał mnóstwo czasu, aby wygładzić tekst i usunąć wszystkie potknięcia, jak gdyby czytelnicy takiego pisma jak „Żongler" w ogóle na coś takiego zwracali uwagę.

– Jeden z twoich starych znajomych. Wieki się nie widzieliście i koniecznie chce się z tobą spotkać – odparła Ginny, przygryzając wargi, żeby się nie roześmiać.

– Gdyby nie to, że pierwszy bym o tym wiedział, to pomyślałbym, że przyjdzie Severus – stwierdził zaintrygowany Draco. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zaprosiłaś któregoś z moich znajomych śmierciożerców. Wiesz, oni mogą żywić do mnie _niewielką_ urazę i nieco się zirytować. A ciotka Andromeda tak lubi tę tapetę.

Gdyby nie refleks, oberwałby croissantem.

– Musisz więcej ćwiczyć, kochanie, bo coś kiepsko z twoim celem – Draco posłał jej ironiczny uśmiech.

– Jestem szukającym, a nie ścigającym, dostrzegasz w ogóle różnicę, kotku? – odparła złośliwie Ginny. – Czasem nie wiem, jak ty w ogóle byłeś w stanie grać w Hogwarcie. Rysowali ci przed meczem wielką mapę, gdzie jest przód, a gdzie tył miotły, czy jak?

Tym razem Ginny udało się uchylić przed oberwaniem jajkiem na miękko, które przeleciało tuż nad jej ramieniem i rozbiło się o ścianę, plamiąc wspomniane wcześniej tapety.

– Będziesz miał kłopoty, będziesz miał kłopoty!

– Powiem, że to twoja wina.

– Bo już pani Tonks ci uwierzy – prychnęła rozbawiona Ginny.

– Jestem jej ukochanym siostrzeńcem. Oczywiście, że mnie poprze.

– Dla ścisłości: jesteś jej jedynym siostrzeńcem. I po tym, co zrobiłeś z jej ukochanym kubkiem, na twoim miejscu cieszyłabym się, jeżeli nie zmusi cię po mugolsku do czyszczenia tapety szczoteczką do zębów.

– I ty bez wahania skażesz miłość swojego życia na takie męki? – zapytał Draco, nachylając się w jej stronę i uśmiechając się w najbardziej czarujący sposób, na jaki było go stać, a trzeba było przyznać, że naprawdę robiło to wrażenie.

– Zawsze – odparła Ginny, po czym przyciągnęła go do siebie i pocałowała nad stołem, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że jeszcze trochę i wyleją całą herbatę.

– Przeszkadzam? – zapytał Neville, wchodząc do jadalni.

Draco cofnął się gwałtownie. Spojrzał z oszołomieniem i zmieszaniem na gościa, najwyraźniej nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ma zrobić.

– Niespodzianka! – zawołała Ginny, a potem wybuchnęła śmiechem.

* * *

Rozmowy Neville'a z Draco zawsze były przednią rozrywką.

– ...to są moje plany. Będę potrzebował jednak jakiejś kwatery na nowy Zakon. Rezydencja Blacków byłaby w sam raz, ale trzeba by najpierw coś z nią zrobić – stwierdził Neville.

– Chyba masz na myśli ruinę Blacków? Słyszałem, co się tam stało i dziwne, że to nie zamieniło się w wielką stertę kamieni.

– Znasz się na czarnej magii i wiesz, jakie zaklęcia rzucało się na rezydencje czystokrwistych czarodziejów. Możesz coś zaradzić?

– Jasssne. Gdzieś tu mam kombinezon zawodowego murarza. Niech tylko znajdę swój kask ochronny i już biorę się do roboty – wykrzywił się z ironią. – Co z tego, że wzmocnię uszkodzone zaklęcia, jak zawalą się naruszone ściany. A jeśli będę próbował spoić je magią, to jej nagromadzenie będzie tak duże, że rzucenie głupiego _lumus_ skończy się wysadzeniem wszystkiego w diabły.

– Czego więc potrzebujesz? Dam ci, czego zapragniesz.

Draco zesztywniał nieco i zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w swoje paznokcie. Neville również wydał się nagle skrępowany. Ginny zaś nie potrafiła powstrzymać chichotu. Będzie musiała się kiedyś dowiedzieć, co między nimi zaszło, ale jak na razie miała idealną okazję, żeby interpretować to po swojemu.

– Jak chcecie skorzystać ze stołu, to nie problemu, tylko wezmę ze sobą babeczki, bo byłoby szkoda.

– Ginny! – zawołał Draco, wyraźnie oburzony jej insynuacją.

– I po co te nerwy? Zestawię ci kilka, jakbyś po wszystkim był głodny.

– Ginny... – Tym razem uwagę zwrócił jej Neville.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, ale nic więcej już nie powiedziała.

– Postaram się dostarczyć ci, co uznasz za potrzebne – kontynuował Neville, jakby do niczego przed chwilą nie doszło.

– A wybranie innego miejsca wchodzi w grę? – odparł Draco. – W takiej sytuacji zorganizuj mi kogoś do pomocy, bo sam, nawet z pomocą Ginny, nie skończę tego przed nowym stuleciem. Najlepiej kogoś, kto ma chociaż blade pojęcie o klamrowaniu ścian i niwelowaniu ubytków bez rozerwania zaklęć, które w nich tkwią.

Neville zamyślił się przez chwilę.

– Coś zorganizuję. Mam do ciebie jeszcze sprawę, Ginny.

Dziewczyna mrugnęła, dając znać, że go słucha, starając się w tym czasie przegryźć babeczkę, która wypełniała jej usta.

– Chcę, żebyś postarała się zwerbować jak najwięcej osób. Zacznij od skontaktowania się ze swoimi braci, a potem z innymi ludzi, którzy w jakiś sposób byli powiązani z wcześniejszym Zakonem Feniksa. Nie wiemy, czy będą chcieli z nami współpracować i ile z nich w ogóle pozostało, ale zawsze warto spróbować.

Ginny spoważniała. Z jej oczu zniknął wcześniejszy błysk, a zamiast tego pojawiło się coś innego, ciemnego. W taki sposób mógł patrzeć tylko ktoś, kto zaglądnął w otchłań i teraz stale nosi w sobie wspomnienie tego, co tam zobaczył.

– Nie mam żadnego kontaktu z Billem i Charliem. Ani z Percym – mówiła bardzo wolno i widać było, że sprawiało jej to niemal fizyczny ból.

Neville spojrzał na Draco, którego mina wyraźnie wskazywała, że to jeden z najgorszych tematów, jaki mógł poruszyć. Westchnął bezgłośnie.

– Spróbuj ich odnaleźć. Przynajmniej upewnimy się, że nic im nie jest, a może nawet pomożemy, jeśli będzie taka konieczność. Jesteś wstanie to dla mnie zrobić?

– Tak – odparła Ginny nieco głucho.

Neville w pierwszym odruchu chciał ją objąć, aby jakoś odpędzić straszne wspomnienia, jakie musiały ją teraz nachodzić, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Samo wyciąganie tego wszystkiego było złe, ale zabawa w pocieszyciela, kiedy już się to zrobiło, byłaby po prostu parszywa.

– Jak już będziecie mogli, udajcie się na Grimmauld Place. Dołączę do was, jak tylko będę mógł.

– A ty coraz planujesz? – zapytał Draco.

Neville zatrzymał się na chwilę.

– Muszę spróbować odnaleźć Harry'ego.

* * *

Milliecenta nie miała złudzeń odnośnie swojego życia. Dziewczyna szybko je traci, jeśli ma pecha wyglądać tak, jak Millie - niska i przysadzista, o okrągłych policzkach i wystającej szczęce nie miała co liczyć na specjalne zainteresowanie. Nie chodziło już nawet o chłopaków - choć jakaś mała cząstka w niej zawsze cierpiała, kiedy traktowali ją jak powietrze - ale o ogólną przychylność ludzi. Takiej Pansy, która intrygowała swoją zadziornością albo Dafne o zawsze słodkiej i niewinnej mince, było prościej – łatwiej wybaczano im błędy i szło się na rękę. Milliecenta w takich sytuacjach natrafiała jedynie na formalną obojętność oraz przekonanie, że sama powinna uporać się z problemem.

Kogoś innego mogłaby oburzać ta jawna niesprawiedliwość, a wiele dziewczyn poświęciłoby całą swoją energię, aby osiągnąć upragniony ideał. Millie już dawno temu na chłodno przeanalizowała cały problem i stwierdziła, że nie ma najmniejszych szans, aby z nijakiej osoby przeistoczyć się w którąś z tych pożądanych kobiet. Miała więc do wyboru albo kompletnie się załamać, albo spróbować znaleźć jakieś pozytywne strony w swojej sytuacji.

Na początek wykorzystała fakt, że zwykle była przez ludzi niedostrzegana. To pozwalało jej czytać w kącie pokoju książkę, kiedy jej ojciec spotykał się z innymi śmierciożercami albo kręcić się po salonie, gdy pojawiali się w domu goście. Nawet jeśli ktokolwiek zwrócił na nią uwagę, co zdarzało się rzadko, mogła przybrać jeden z tych głupawych wyrazów twarzy, a trzeba przyznać, że fizjonomia pozwalała jej na to doskonale i nikomu nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że Millie może cokolwiek zrozumieć z rozmów dorosłych. Milliecenta tymczasem słuchała i analizowała, nauczona doświadczeniem, że nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy ta nowa wiedza może jej się przydać.

Kilka dni temu po kolacji podsłuchała, że w końcu po wielu miesiącach natrafiono na ślad Severusa Snape'a. Doskonale wiedziała, że profesor Snape był celem wszystkich śmierciożerców, szczególnie Rockwooda. Millie zasmuciła ta informacja, bo w sumie lubiła Mistrza Eliksirów.

Z pewnością dowiedziałaby się więcej, gdyby nie pani Bulstrode, która uznała, że to najlepszy moment, aby powiadomić córkę, że musi się pakować. Następnego dnia miała bowiem pojechać do ciotki Cassiopei, której najwyraźniej przydarzył się jeden z jej _epizodów_.

Ciotka Cassiopeia była uważana przez prawie całą rodzinę za wariatkę, której nikt jeszcze nie umieścił w św. Mungu, bo byłby to wstyd dla nazwiska. Białej gorączki dostawała zwłaszcza pani Bulstrode, słysząc o kolejnych pomysłach swojej dalekiej krewnej. Ciotka Cassiopeia potrafiła na przykład uwolnić wszystkie skrzaty pracujące w domu bez podania żadnej przyczyny i za nic nie dać się namówić, aby zatrudnić je z powrotem. Innym razem wykupiła wszystkie lilie dostępne w mieście i wynajęła trumnę, w której przeleżała potem cały dzień, bo - jak twierdziła - chciała poćwiczyć nieco przed pogrzebem.

Millicenta darzyła za to ciotkę większym uczuciem, niż kogokolwiek innego z rodziny, a jej ekscentryczność i różne dziwactwa nie miały dla niej żadnego znaczenia. Bez słowa skargi zakasywała rękawy, by za pomocą magii i zwykłej ryżowej szczotki uprzątnąć nieco zaniedbany i zagracony dom, gdy Cassiopeia tymczasem opowiadała jej o niezwykłych podróżach po Europie, jakie odbyła w młodości, rzeszy wielbicieli gotowych dla jednego spojrzenia zrobić najbardziej szalone rzeczy, a nawet tę w sumie bardzo zabawną historię o niespodziewanym spotkaniu wieczorową porą z Grindelwaldem w jego własnej sypialni. Czasem, kiedy miały ochotę, wybierały się na spacer po mieście, który kończyły w ich ulubionej kawiarni, objadając się najróżniejszymi ciastkami. Cassiopeia zawsze wstępowała po drodze do jednego z licznych sklepików i kupowała Milliecencie jakiś drobiazg – a to kawałek czerwonej wstążki, a to uroczą spinkę do włosów po to, aby - jak twierdziła - ta mogła się wypięknić i zawrócić w głowie wszystkim mężczyznom. Gdyby robił coś takiego ktokolwiek inny, Millie czułaby się dotknięta do żywego, wiedząc, że to sposób, aby z niej boleśnie zadrwić, ale w przypadku ciotki, było w tych prezentach tyle dobrej woli, ale nie potrafiła się z nich nie cieszyć.

Cassiopeia była również tą, która dała Milliecencie kota – małe złotobiałe stworzenie, próbujące podbić świat na drżących łapach. Rodzice oczywiście nie zgodzili się, aby zabrała go ze sobą, ale w rzeczywistości Millie nawet nie zamierzała. Buzyrysowi – ciotka zbyt lubiła mitologię grecką, aby nie korzystać z niej przy nazywaniu kotów – lepiej było tutaj, w towarzystwie innych kotów, niż samemu pośród ludzi, którzy nie znosili zwierząt. Był on też idealną wymówką, aby jak najczęściej przyjeżdżać na Collage Road.

Tym razem ciotka wpadła na pomysł, żeby poudawać przed sąsiadem, że dostaje zawału, co o mało nie skończyło się tym, że rzeczywiście dostałby go biedny mężczyzna. Milliecencie udało się udobruchać pana Wilstona i zająć znudzoną ciotkę segregowaniem starych zdjęć, tym samym mając odpowiednio dużo czasu, aby przygotować na kolację coś więcej, niż nieśmiertelne tosty. Po posiłku posprzątała pospiesznie kuchnię i ruszyła nakarmić siódemkę kotów, które nerwowymi miauknięciami już zaczynały domagać się jedzenia. Szybko zauważyła, że w kociej gromadzie brakowało znajomego rudego futra Buzyrysa. Gdzie on się podział?, pomyślała niespokojnie.

Millie rozejrzała się po ogrodzie, ale nigdzie nie było go widać, podobnie na Collage Road. Poważnie zmartwiona zaczęła przeszukiwać okolicę i nagle usłyszała zawzięte miauczenie walczących kotów, co wskazywało, że gdzieś niedaleko powinien być Buzyrys. Nikt tak jak on nie potrafił wpadać w kłopoty. I rzeczywiście, kiedy Milliecenta dotarła na miejsce, znalazła Buzyrysa i jakiegoś burego kocura, uparcie naskakujących na siebie i starających się sobie wydrapać oczy. Złapała swojego kota i już chciała wracać do ciotki, ale coś innego całkowicie odwróciło jej uwagę. Za oknem pobliskiego domu dostrzegła pana Malfoya z jakimś mężczyzną, którego nazwiska nie pamiętała, a kiedy podeszła bliżej, zauważyła jeszcze jedną osobę, leżącą na podłodze, którą był... profesor Snape! Wiedziała, że najlepiej byłoby się wycofać, bo gdyby ją zauważono, znalazłaby się w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie, a jednak nie potrafiła się do tego zmusić. Zamiast tego obserwowała całą scenę, a że okno było niedomknięte, to mogła usłyszeć, co mówili.

Kiedy śmierciożercy zniknęli, Millie poczuła się rozdarta wewnętrznie. Dla własnego dobra powinna zostawić sprawy, aby toczyły się własnym torem, ale przecież to był Snape! Co Milliecentę obchodziło, czego chciał Rockwood i cała reszta – czy kiedykolwiek którykolwiek był dla niej miły? Nie. Okazał zainteresowanie? Nie. Dostrzegł jej istnienie? I znowu nie. Tymczasem Mistrz Eliksirów nie był może najsympatyczniejszą osobą pod słońcem, ale zawsze dobrze ją traktował i był w pewien sposób sprawiedliwy, przynajmniej dla wszystkich ślizgonów.

Zachowując maksymalną ostrożność weszła do środka i uklękła przy Severusie. Wyglądał naprawdę źle – był śmiertelnie blady, a oddech miał płytki i przerywany. Snape, zanim stracił przytomność, pełzł w stronę szafki ze składnikami, przypomniała sobie. Otworzyła ją szybko i zaczęła przeglądać zawartość, wyrzucając niepotrzebne rzeczy na podłogę. Co mu podać?, myślała szybko. Nie było czasu na przygotowanie żadnego eliksiru, zresztą nie miała nawet pojęcia, co mogłoby pomóc. Jej wzrok natrafił na niewielkie pudełko z napisem: „bezoar". Tak, to było to, czego potrzebowała! Nie zastanawiając się długo, wyciągnęła jeden ze środka i włożyła go do gardła Severusa, i dopilnowała, żeby go przełknął. I co teraz? Przez chwilę nic się nie działo i zaczęła się bać, że już nic nie da się zrobić, kiedy Snape zaczął dygotać i targnęły nim kolejne torsje.

– Już dobrze, już dobrze – powiedziała uspokajająco Millie, przekręcając mężczyznę, aby się nie zadławił.

Atak w końcu ustał, a Severus znowu zemdlał. Nie wyglądał jednak już tak źle. Nawet jeśli jego stan się specjalnie nie poprawiał, to na pewno już się nie pogarszał. Później można było zastanawiać się, co dalej, teraz najważniejszym było go stąd zabrać. Śmierciożercy mogli wrócić w każdej chwili.

Najprościej było rzucić na niego zaklęcie i przetransportować w odpowiednie miejsce, ale taki magiczny ślad można by łatwo wykryć. Trzeba było więc skorzystać ze zwykłych mugolskich sposobów. Tylko niby jak przenieść nieprzytomnego, dorosłego mężczyznę tak, aby nikt tego nie zauważył?

Milliecenta rozejrzała wokół, szukając inspiracji. Nagle jej wzrok natrafił na wiszący na przeciwległej ścianie gobelin. Pomysł był rozpaczliwy, ale mógł się sprawdzić. Nie zastanawiając się długo, zerwała tkaninę ze ściany, przeciągnęła Severusa na jej środek i metodycznie zaczęła go w nią zawijać. Jeżeli to wszystko przeżyjemy i Snape z tego wyjdzie, to mnie zabije - bez dwóch zdań, pomyślała Millie, owijając go kolejną warstwą materiału i pilnując, żeby miał stały dopływ powietrza. Za dobrze znała Mistrza Eliksirów i jego dumę, aby pozwolił chodzić po ziemi komuś, kto widział go zapakowanego jak olbrzymie burrito.

Kiedy skończyła, dziękując w duchu Merlinowi, że los dał jej silne ramiona, zaczęła ciągnąć ciężki gobelin.

Powoli, a w jej odczuciu zdecydowanie za wolno, przeciągnęła Severusa przez ogród, a następnie wciągnęła go w wąską ścieżkę między domami. Trwało to dość długo, bo dopiero kiedy dotarła do Collage Road uznała, że znalazła się wystarczająco daleko i rzuciła na Snape'a _mobilicorpus_.

I co teraz?, pomyślała nieco rozpaczliwie, kiedy już go odwinęła i umieściła, z braku innej możliwości, we własnym łóżku. Millie nie miała żadnego konkretnego planu, a taki jednak by się przydał, biorąc pod uwagę, że ściągnęła pod dach jeden z ważniejszych celów śmierciożerców, co było ewidentną zdradą. Jeżeli ktokolwiek się o tym dowie, to wszyscy, najprawdopodobniej razem z biedną Cassiopeią, mogą pożegnać się ze światem.

Milliecenta starała się oddychać głęboko i nie wpaść w panikę. Powoli, najpierw najbardziej podstawowe sprawy, uznała w duchu. Trzeba było umyć Snape'a, bo śmierdział niemiłosiernie, a następnie zastanowić się, jak mu pomóc. Potem będzie się martwiła innymi rzeczami.

Millie zeszła do kuchni po trochę ciepłej wody, a kiedy wróciła, dostrzegła ciotkę stojącą w drzwiach jej sypialni.

– Kochanie, co to za pan w twoim łóżku? – zapytała Cassiopeia.

Millie już szykowała się od wyjaśnienia wszystkiego, kiedy spojrzała na Severusa i omal nie upuściła miski.

Najwyraźniej problemy dopiero się zaczynały.


	5. Rozdział 5

_W założeniu ten rozdział powinien być dwa razy dłuższy, ale uznałam lepszy taki kawałek niż absolutna cisza. Dzisiaj dostajemy nieco tła i całej tej worldbuildingowej postawy, gdy tym czasem ja idę pisać dalej._

* * *

Filigranka - Hermiona nie tyle zerwała z Ginny, co po prostu nie próbowała nawiązać kontaktu, jak z nikim innym zresztą. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Ginny, to ta nie podjęła takich działań ze względu na ich partnerów. (Ich spotkanie mogłoby być widowiskowe XD).

ankelime - nie ukrywam, że Malfoye to jeden z ciekawszych moim zdaniem wątków w kanonie i nie potrafiłaby sobie odmówić, żeby o nich nie napisać.

* * *

Cały odcinek dedykowany **Ciekawskiemu**, który zadziałał dla mnie motywująco, kiedy dopadł mnie kompletny dół motywacyjno-pisarski.

* * *

Hermetyda z irytacją sprawdzała kolejne podanie, nie dowierzając, że czas może się aż tak dłużyć. Musiała tkwić w ministerstwie, zamiast czekać w zrujnowanym domu, aż przyjdzie Neville. Co dobrego mogła tutaj zrobić? Odpisać po raz tysięczny, że nie, dwumasztowce nie są przeznaczone do użytku prywatnego i wymagają sprawdzenia przez ministerialnego specjalistę od maskowania? Albo że jeżdżenie na Kelpie jest absolutnie zabronione od 1659 roku zgodnie z edyktem liverpoolskim i nie, nie ma wyjątków nawet dla czystokrwistych? I jeszcze ta ostatnia moda na tworzenia najdziwniejszych magicznych hybryd, które tylko przysparzały problemów, bo w ministerstwie nikt nie wiedział, jako co powinno się je zarejestrować.

Wstała, czując, że jeśli będzie siedzieć tu jeszcze chwilę, to oszaleje i coś sobie zrobi. Selene i Artemida, zaskoczone taką nagłą reakcją koleżanki z pokoju, przerwały swoją pogawędkę o biurowych romansach i nieco zdziwione odprowadziły ją wzrokiem.

Hermetyda tymczasem dziarsko ruszyła zrobić sobie herbatę, licząc, że to ukoi jakoś jej nerwy i pozwoli zabić chociaż trochę wlokącego się w nieskończoność czasu. Niedaleko pokoju socjalnego natrafiła na dwóch sekretarzy Ministra Magii.

– Nie widziałem cię, Zabini, na ostatnim posiedzeniu odnośnie reorganizacji Biura Doradztwa Zwalczania Szkodników – stwierdził z pretensję Percy. – I to już drugi raz!

– Nie patrzyłeś uważnie. Siedziałam sobie za kolumną i z przejęciem słuchałem twojego słowiczego głosu.

– Tam nie ma żadnej kolumny!

– Ani jednej? Jaka szkoda. Muszę więc koniecznie złożyć wniosek do Biura Ukolumnienia Ministerstwa, aby coś zrobili z tym niedopatrzeniem.

– Nie ma takiego biura! – Percy robił się czerwony na twarzy i pojawiło się niebezpieczeństwo, że zaraz zacznie dymić mu z uszu.

– A widzisz, muszę więc złożyć wniosek o stworzenie Biura Ukolumnienia Ministerstwa, a następnie...

– Dość! Dość tego! Nie zniosę tego dłużej. Traktujesz pracę tutaj jak jakąś kpinę! Nie wykonujesz nawet połowy swoich obowiązków, nie stawiasz się na posiedzenia, a przede wszystkim ośmieszasz nas wszystkich i całe ministerstwo. Przykro mi, ale muszę o tym powiadomić ministra.

Percy z dumnie uniesioną głową chciał odejść, ale zatrzymał go kpiący głos Blaise'a.

– Tak dla jasności, naprawdę chcesz pójść do Thicknessa, powiedzieć mu to wszystko i zasugerować, że nie powinienem właśnie spędzić dwóch godzin z argentyńskim ambasadorem, rozmawiając o uzdrowieniu stosunków brytyjsko-argentyńskich, które mają kluczowe znaczenia dla naszego rządu, tylko siedzieć i słuchać o usuwaniu gnomów z ogródków? Powiedz mi tylko, kiedy planujesz uciąć sobie tę pogawędkę, bo po prostu _muszę _ zobaczyć Thicknessa, jak to usłyszy.

Percy'emu nieco zrzedła mina, ale najwyraźniej nie planował ustąpić.

– Czytałem twoją propozycję rozwiązania specjalnych jednostek aurorów do poszukiwania zbiegłych śmieciożerców, którą wysłałeś do Wizengamotu i pomysł jest nie do przyjęcia.

Zabini po raz pierwszy w trakcie rozmowy zdał się dziwnie spięty.

– Dlaczego? Minister zgadza się ze mną, że to niepotrzebne nadwyrężenie budżetu i pieniądze, idące na te działania, można lepiej ulokować, na przykład na odbudowę Hogwartu. Jestem pewien, że twoja żona zgodziłaby się ze mną. – Na twarzy Blaise'a pojawił się uprzejmy uśmiech, który zirytował Percy'ego bardziej niż cokolwiek innego w całej rozmowie.

– Moja żona zgodziłaby się, że dopóki będzie na wolności choć jeden śmieciożerca, który doprowadził do zniszczenia Hogwartu, tak długo zadaniem ministerstwa jest ich ścigać i skazać na Azkaban, na który zasłużyli.

– Udało nam się wyłapać tylu śmieciożeców, na ile było to możliwe. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że po takim czasie zdołamy znaleźć jeszcze kogoś? Najprawdopodobniej nikogo nie ma już w kraju.

– Wręcz przeciwnie.

– To znaczy? – Blaise był zaniepokojony.

– Nie będę z tobą tu o tym rozmawiał – stwierdził Percy, zerkając na Hermetydę, która starała się być niedostrzegalna, ale najwyraźniej niewystarczająco. – Przeczytaj w końcu któreś z moich sprawozdań, to się dowiesz.

Zabini chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Weasley już go minął i ruszył dalej. Blaise spojrzał z irytacją na dziewczynę, po czym pospiesznie ruszył w swoją stronę. Hermetyda, zapominając o herbacie, praktycznie biegiem ruszyła do swojego biura. Musiała szybko wszystko spisać, aby móc potem dokładnie o wszystkim opowiedzieć Neville'owi.

* * *

Neville minął ulicę Pokątną i skręcił w zaułek Magnusa. Grupka dzieci męcząca zaklęciem wpół zdechłego szczura na ulicy , jak tylko go zobaczyła, rozbiegła się z głośnym tupotem dziurawych i zbyt dużych butów, znikając w różnych wyłomach i opuszczonych bramach. Neville bez słowa minął pozostawione truchło i podszedł do jednych z licznych bardzo podobnych drzwi, z których olbrzymami płatami łuszczyła się olejna farba. Pchnął je mocno, walcząc nieco z wypaczonym progiem, po czym zaczął powoli wspinać się po wąskich drewnianych schodach, ignorując ukradkowe spojrzenia mieszkańców kamienicy.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł na poddasze, otworzył jedyne drzwi na tym piętrze i wszedł do środka. Wnętrze malutkiego mieszkanka było absolutnie zagracone przez paczki i paczuszki wszelkich rozmiarów do tego stopnia, że tylko za pomocą wąskiej ścieżki można było dostać się do innych pomieszczeń.

Mężczyzna z najwyższą starannością ruszył do pokoju, uważając, aby czegoś nie potrącić, bo istniało realne ryzyko, że ta cała sterta spadnie na niego i go przygniecie. W salonie, służącym zarazem za sypialnię, właścicielka owego przybytku siedziała właśnie na parapecie przy uchylonym oknie i paliła papierosa.

– Co za niespodzianka. Nawet karty nie przewidziałyby mi takiej wizyty – stwierdziła Lavender, gasząc papierosa i wyrzucając go przez okno.

Lavender odwróciła się w stronę Neville'a, a jej twarz w tym świetle wyglądała gorzej niż zwykle. O tym, co się stało z Brown, jedni mówili ze współczuciem, inni niezdrową fascynacją – ale opowieści nie oddawały prawdy. Prawa strona twarzy Lavender była gładka i bardzo ładna, lewa zaś zniekształcona i pokryta siatką brunatnych blizn po jakimś żrącym zaklęciu. W efekcie dziewczyna wyglądała upiornie niczym nordycka bogini Hel. Co prawda zaczesywała długie blond włosy, aby nieco ukryć swoje okaleczenie, ale nie przynosiło to specjalnego efektu.

Neville'a zawsze na jej widok ogarniał smutek, zawsze też bardzo starannie ukrywał go przed nią, wiedząc, że w najlepszym przypadku dziewczyna wyrzuciłaby go za drzwi, poganiając wcześniej paroma paskudnymi klątwami.

– Mam do ciebie sprawę, ale o tym za chwilę. Co u ciebie słychać?

– Długo by opowiadać.

– To tym lepiej, bo mam mnóstwo czasu – stwierdził Neville, siadając na jedynym wolnym krześle przy niewielkim stoliku i wyraźnie dając znać, że absolutnie się stąd nie ruszy, dopóki wszystkiego nie wysłucha.

Lavender uśmiechnęła się jednym kącikiem ust, po czym ruszyła do kuchni. Chwilę później dało się poczuć intensywny zapach świeżo zaparzonej kawy, a następnie dziewczyna wróciła do pokoju, lewitując tacę z dwoma filiżankami.

– Już zapomniałem, jak świetną potrafisz robić kawę – stwierdził Neville, biorąc pierwszy łyk napoju. To musiała być jakaś specjalna mieszanka, bo żadna inna kawa tak nie smakowała.

– Z pewnością u pani Puddifoot takiej nie dostaniesz.

Neville zamarł, podnosząc filiżankę ust, po czym uśmiechnął się.

– Chyba nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję, że wiesz wszystko o wszystkich. Kto się wygadał?

– Nikt. Byłam tam i was widziałam, kiedy miałam spotkanie z klientem.

– Czemu nie podeszłaś? – zapytał zdziwiony Neville.

– Do Pani Idealnej? Podziękuję, postoję.

– Musicie w końcu zakopać ten topór wojenny. Taka wrogość nie przyniesie niczego dobrego.

– Nie praw mi kazań. Kiedy zauroczyło mnie w tym dupku Weasleyu, który traktował mnie jako fajną zabawkę na chwilę, nie kiwnęła nawet placem. Może i zachowywałam się jak idiotka. Ba, może i byłam idiotką, ale mogła mieć na tyle przyzwoitości, żeby to zakończyć.

– To dawne dzieje.

– Ano, dawne, ale ja nie mam zamiaru, dopóki mnie nie przeprosi, dołączać do klubu „biednej Hermiony", do którego najwyraźniej należą już niemal wszyscy – stwierdziła dziewczyna, po czym ostrożnie upiła kawy. Nie było to łatwe, bo wargi po lewej stronie były nieco sztywne, przez co musiała uważać, aby się nie oblać.

Neville nic nie odparł, usilnie starając się znaleźć inny, mniej drażliwy temat.

– A jak idą interesy?

– Kwitnąco. Ministerstwo planuje zaostrzyć kontrolę nad różdżkami, więc wszyscy panikują i za wszelką cenę starają się zdobyć jakąś, która nie byłaby zarejestrowana. Znam jednego chłopaczka, któremu, co prawda, do Ollivandera daleko, ale potrafi wystrugać coś sensownego, czym da się czarować. No i jest jeszcze reszta, która sypnie parę galeonów za różne brudy na swoich wrogów. A co z twoimi planami? Jakieś postępy?

– Musiałem zdecydowanie przyspieszyć ich realizację. Pewna dziewczyna, Hermetyda zaczęła zadawać pytania, które budziły niepokój. Nie chciałem, żeby coś się jej stało.

– Lepiej dla niej, żeby to doceniła.

– Chce mi pomóc.

Lavender dopiła resztę kawy, po czym odsunęła filiżankę.

– Nie wydajesz się przekonany.

– Mogłaby rozwiązać wiele moich problemów, ale z tym wiąże się niemałe ryzyko.

– A kto dzisiaj nie podejmuje ryzyka? Przyznaj, że po prostu jej nie ufasz.

Neville westchnął.

– Wiem, że chce dobrze, ale nie wiem, czy się nie złamie. Jesteśmy w sytuacji, w której nie możemy pozwolić sobie na żaden błąd. Ktoś może przez to zginąć.

– Na przykład _ty_ – warknęła Lavender wyraźnie zirytowana tą myślą.

– Również.

– To, co zrobisz?

– Będę musiał coś zdecydować. Najpierw jednak chcę cię o coś prosić. Potrzebuję, żebyś kogoś dla mnie znalazła.

– Nieźle się zapowiada. Kogo masz na myśli?

Neville zamilkł na chwilę, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak sformułować to, co ma na myśli.

– Chcę, żebyś znalazła Harry'ego Pottera.

Lavender zamrugała kilkakrotnie, po czym sięgnęła po filiżankę i uważnie zaczęła ją obwąchiwać.

– A nie wyglądała, żeby mogła aż tak walić po łbie.

– Lav, ja nie żartuję.

– A szkoda, bo już miałam nadzieję.

– Mam powody wierzyć, że on żyje. Zresztą nikt do końca nie wie, co się stało podczas końcowej bitwy. Ostatnie, co wszyscy pamiętają, to walka Harry'ego z Voldemortem, a potem tak silne wyładowanie magii, że wszyscy w okolicy pół mili stracili przytomność.

– I co? Zakładasz, że Harry, po wykończeniu Voldemorta, otrzepał sobie kurz z rękawa i odszedł w stronę zachodzącego słońca? Przecież wiesz, że nigdy nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego.

– Wiem, ale wiem też, że nie znaleźliśmy jego ciała ani żadnego śladu po nim. Po prostu zniknął jak kamień w wodę.

– I ja mam ci go znaleźć? Całe oddziały aurorów nie dawały rady, a ja ci go znajdę?

– Tak.

Pewność w głosie Neville'a była niezachwiana. Lavender pokręciła się na stołku i zaczęła intensywnie wpatrywać się w filiżankę.

– Spróbuję popytać tu i tam, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Za dużo osób zadaje pytania i za dużo nadstawia uszu, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś konkretnego.

– Dziękuję – odparł Neville, po czym położył na stole pękaty mieszek.

– Co to ma być? – głos Lavender był zimny i pełen urazy.

– Przyda ci się. Wiem, że taka informacja będzie niemało kosztowała, ale to powinno wystarczyć chociaż na początek.

– Nie obrażaj mnie.

– Lav, nie wygłupiaj się.

Jej spojrzenie było tak ciężkie, że Neville w końcu skapitulował i schował pieniądze do kieszeni.

– Ile będziesz potrzebowała czasu?

– Sądzę, że kilka dni powinno wystarczyć. Albo od razu na coś wpadnę, albo też nie ma czego szukać.

– Dobrze. Kiedy tylko będziesz coś miała, daj mi znać w taki sposób jak zwykle. Nie mogę tu już więcej przychodzić, bo aurorzy zaczną robić się podejrzliwi.

– Dalej ciągniesz za sobą ten ogon? – zapytała Lav. – Sądziłam, że już dawno się ich pozbyłeś.

– Liczyłem, że z czasem odpuszczą, ale biorąc pod uwagę całą sytuację, są na to małe szanse. Zajmę się nimi, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Na razie mogą się nawet okazać pomocni; kiedy uganiają się za mną, reszta ludzi ma wolną drogę.

– Masz zamiar zrobić wielką sensację, żeby ściągnąć na siebie całą uwagę auroratu? – zapytała wyraźnie rozbawiona Lavender.

– Coś w tym stylu – odparł Neville, uśmiechając się enigmatycznie.

* * *

Neville wrócił do swojego mieszkania i położył się na łóżku. Rozciągnął się, przymykając zmęczone oczy. Potrzebował choć chwili, żeby odetchnąć – w ciągu ostatnich czterech dni zrobił więcej niż przez wszystkie wcześniejsze miesiące, a wciąż było jeszcze mnóstwo spraw do omówienia i załatwienia. Zaczynał powoli mieć wrażenie, że na miejsce każdego rozwiązanego problemu pojawiają się z trzy następne.

Co miał zrobić z Hermetydą? Pokazać jej ich nową kwaterę, czy może lepiej, kiedy nie będzie się tego spodziewała, rzucić na nią _obliviate_? Czy może jej zaufać na tyle, aby powierzyć jej życie swoje i jego przyjaciół?

Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości w przypadku Draco i Ginny, a już w szczególności Lavender, ale to z nimi spędził niekończące się wieczory, czekając na kolejne ruchy śmierciożerców, i z nimi walczył, patrząc, jak wokół umierają ich najbliżsi. Coś takiego pokazuje prawdziwy charakter człowieka i albo go łamie, albo zmienia w głaz nie do rozkruszenia. A Hermetyda? Zawsze była pomocna, ale... ale... ale... Niekończące się „ale".

Przetarł oczy, starając się oprzytomnieć. Szkoda, że nie dało się po prostu zasnąć i obudzić w innym, lepszym świecie, gdzie wszystko jest tak, jak powinno.

Westchnął i wstał. Zegar wskazywał już dziewiętnastą, a trzepot skrzydeł zirytowanego kruka nieudolnie chowającego się przed deszczem, wyraźnie wskazywał, że niedługo dojdzie do zmiany pilnujących go animagów. Neville pospiesznie zasunął zasłony i wyciągnął różdżkę. Na odpoczynek przyjdzie jeszcze pora, teraz trzeba było działać.

* * *

Wezwanie było niespodziewane, ale nie zdziwiło specjalnie Lucjusza. Yaxley i Rookwood, co prawda, zrezygnowali ze wspólnych zebrań, które miał w zwyczaju urządzać Voldemort, ale lubili mieć kontrolę nad swoimi ludźmi i wiedzieć, co robią. Szczególnie, jeśli chodziło o osoby, którym nie ufali.

Lucjusz pojawił się w nowej siedzibie śmierciożerców i, nawet nie zerkając w stronę salonu, gdzie siedzieli jego dawni znajomi, ruszył do gabinetu na piętrze. Chciał mieć jak najszybciej za sobą tę całą szopkę.

Drzwi do salonu były odrobinę uchylone – najwyraźniej ktoś wychodząc, nie zamknął ich dokładnie – i można było usłyszeć, o czym rozmawiają przebywające w środku osoby.

– Moi ludzie w ministerstwie – wychrypiał Yaxley, ignorując pogardliwe prychnięcie Rookwooda – dali mi znać, że mogą być problemy z aurorami.

– Od kiedy mielibyśmy się przejmować jakimiś aurorami? – zapytał Bulstrode wyraźnie zdziwionym głosem.

– Od wtedy, kiedy twoją mordą wytapetowana jest cała Pokątna, a ty siedzisz tu zamknięty jak szczur. Jak my wszyscy zresztą – stwierdził Rookwood z przekąsem.

– Na dniach zostanie złożony do Wizengamotu projekt odwołania aurorów – kontynuował Yaxley.

– Nawet, jeśli ten twój pętak złoży taki projekt, to Wizengamot go nie przyjmie – uciął Rookwood. – Wciąż jeszcze ostało się tam parę osób, którym zdarza się myśleć i zorientują się, co chcemy zrobić.

– Potrzebujemy bezwzględnej większości na głosowaniu. I mamy czas i fundusze, aby ją uzyskać.

– Ja mam inne sposoby. Szybsze. Skuteczniejsze. Definitywne. Wystarczy mi tydzień i parę ludzi, a będziesz miał każdy rodzaj większości, jaki sobie tylko zechcesz.

– Wybicie połowy Wizengamotu da raczej odwrotny efekt. Pojawią się osoby jeszcze mniej nam przychylne, a dodatkowo zastraszanie zawsze działa tylko na krótką metę. Ludzie, których się zbyt przyciska, potrafią się odgryźć.

Lucjusz uznał, że wystarczy, zwłaszcza, że istniało ryzyko, że mogą zauważyć, że im się przysłuchuje.

– O, Malfoy. Jak miło, że do nas dołączyłeś – rzucił rozbawiony Rookwood, popijający z zadowoleniem Ognistą. Jego szklisty wzrok i rozszerzone źrenice wyraźnie sugerowały, że alkohol nie był jedynym, czym dzisiaj się zaprawił.

– Witaj Lucjuszu – powiedział Yaxley, siedzący na kanapie, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Anteusz Bulstrode, jego najnowszy sługus, stojący nieco z boku, kiwnął głową na powitanie.

– Wzywaliście mnie.

– Słyszałem, że bardzo się starasz znaleźć jakąś różdżkę dla siebie. To takie smutne, że ci się nie udaje. – Rookwood wypił jednym haustem cały alkohol i przywołał zaklęciem butelkę, aby dolać sobie kolejną porcję.

Lucjusz zesztywniał. Czarny Pan odebrał mu różdżkę, aby go upokorzyć, a następnie zniszczył ją, walcząc z Potterem. Od tego czasu Lucjusz musiał zadowalać się jakimiś zastępczymi, które nigdy nie działały do końca tak, jak powinny. Nic nie dało się z tym zrobić, bo od śmierci Ollivandera i paru innych wytwórców nie było gdzie próbować dobrać coś odpowiedniego. Rookwood nie byłby sobą, gdyby z radością nie wytknął Malfoyowi, że stał się jedynie marną imitacją czarodzieja.

W powietrzu pojawiło się wyraźne napięcie i Yaxley postanowił zainterweniować.

– Zaczęły docierać do nas niepokojące informacje. Pollocka i Laya znaleziono martwych na Śmiertelnym Nokturnie. Rufinowi ktoś praktycznie wyczyścił pamięć do czysta, a Selwyna w ogóle nie możemy znaleźć. Wiesz może coś o tym?

Lucjusz machinalnie obracał kciukiem rodowy pierścień. Tuż przy wprawionym kamieniu znajdował się niewielki brązowy zaciek. Jak od rdzy. Albo zaschniętej krwi.

– Nie, nic mi na ten temat nie wiadomo. A Rosier? Może on coś wie.

– Rosier jest zajęty – rzucił Rookwood. – Jak skończy to, co mu zleciłem, i wróci, to się tym zajmie.

– Skoro tak – odparł Lucjusz, wzruszając lekko ramionami.

Yaxley nie wydawał się szczególnie uszczęśliwiony podejściem Augustusa.

– To wszystko?

Rookwood machnął tylko niedbale rękę, pozwalając mu odejść. Kiedy Lucjusz znalazł się już w połowie schodów, doścignął go głos Yaxleya. Odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na niego z twarzą nie wyrażającą absolutnie niczego.

– Sądzę, że cię coś trapi, Lucjuszu. Nie chciałbyś mi czegoś powiedzieć? Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy ktoś najwyraźniej wziął sobie nas na cel.

Malfoy milczał przez chwilę, wciąż i wciąż obracając pierścień na placu.

– Nie, raczej wszystko zostało już powiedziane.

Po czym niezatrzymywany przez nikogo, wyszedł.


End file.
